A Tale as Old as Time
by X.x.Try.Defying.Gravity.x.X
Summary: Twilight/Beauty and the Beast. AU. Bella is left to the Volturi's care after the tragic death of the Cullens. Can Bella recover from her tragic ordeal? Just as she thinks the world is safe again, she begins to feel something she never thought she would.
1. Prologue

Right so, first things first - this is Beck the co-authoress of the story. I've been a Twilight fanatic for going on three years and I also happen to love to write fanfic. Recently a friend and I came up with this whacky idea to try writing an AU Twilight fic that mirrored Beauty and the Beast. Like I said, this story IS going to be AU so if you're not a fan of alternate universe please don't be offended. Also, the pairing in this story is not at all traditional. I hope you'll give it a chance before you say 'no way!' This basically replaces the book of Eclipse and makes it and Breaking Dawn void as if they'd never happened. The portrayals of the Volturi may be slightly OOC but, remember, we haven't seen how they act when they're not dealing with a serious breach. I feel they're more.. at ease.. most of the time. You'll figure out what I mean soon. Anyway, I'm really hoping you enjoy reading this fic as much as we enjoy writing it. My part of this is dedicated to my wonderful Noxians from All of you are amazing and there's no one else I'd rather dedicate my first Twilight fic to. To Mike- Don't worry there's no competition I will always love you, my sweet Edward. To Laura- Thanks for supplying me with the Beauty and the Beast Broadway soundtrack for inspiration while writing! You rock! To Cassy- Thanks for writing with me and putting up with my crazy whims. To the Readers- I love you guys just for reading, I hope you enjoy. Please be sure to check out the banner I made for the story.. (coming soon can't figure out how to get the link in here for some odd reason)

And now a quick note from Cassy (SunnyBunz056) - "Ok, well as most of you can guess, we don't own the Twilight Saga. That honor was bestowed upon Stepehnie Meyer. But we do LOVE her characters. I had so much fun writing this with Beck. I wuv her!! Thanks for letting me help out with it!! So, the story, as you'll soon figure out, is loosely based on Beauty & the Beast, and it is about Bella Swan and Aro Volturi. Strange match, you say? Well, before you judge, read, and then leave a review!! We'd love to hear from you!!

Without further ado... we're proud to present A Tale As Old As Time...

_~*~_

_The Rose she had offered,  
Was truly an enchanted rose,  
Which would bloom for many years.  
If he could learn to love another,  
And earn her love in return  
By the time the last petal fell,  
Then the spell would be broken.  
If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast  
For all time. _

_As the years passed,  
He fell into despair, and lost all hope,  
For who could ever learn to love...a Beast?_

_~*~_

"GET BELLA OUT!! GET HER OUT!"

_Cough... cough... wheeeze cough WWWWHHOOOOSHHHH! BANGGG!_

Bella let out a cry of fright as the doorway behind her burst into a complete wall of fiery orange and red flames. She let out a cry of fear and shock as she went down again and felt the searing pain of molten glass tearing through her jeans, through the skin on her hands and knees. She let out a cry of fear as she looked up and noticed something that made her heart begin to pound. The ceiling of the room was beginning to catch on fire. It would collapse on her.. she had only a couple of minutes.

"Aaaaagggghhhh!!!" Bella cried in response .. .the voice she had heart was Jasper's... he was burning.. he was too far away for her to get to.. she had no water to put out the fire. Tears were swimming down her dirty face. She had to get out of here she couldn't handle it.. she couldn't handle hearing the sounds of her loved family being destroyed.. She could hear the sound of Victoria's hollow laughing outside the house.. her plan had worked too perfectly.. posing as a car dealer with an old Italian car which Rose had bought.. they'd all come to Italy- Venice... to retrieve the car.. lured into the small cabin the night after they met with the "buyer" (probably someone Victoria had tipped off) she'd come... she'd snuck in.. she'd doused the floors in gas and dropped a match.... now the whole family was burning alive... or dead.. the whole house had gone up in less than five seconds..

Bella let out a shriek as she tried to get to Jasper.. her mind would be forever wrenched with the image of his face contorted in agony. He shook his head at her. "Bella get out.. get out of here.. it's going to collapse..." he whispered.

Bella let out a cry and shook her head, "Not without all of you!"

"Yes, Bella! it's too late for us! you can't get us out! GET OUT!"

Bella let out a cry as the ceiling began to smolder at the corners and had turned into bright flames.. The last she heard was a soft voice.. "Bella... I love you... " She couldn't see because of the tears coming down her cheeks.

She somehow made it to the huge window- that had long since burst with the flames and pushed herself out, rolling in a ball on the ground. She was lucky.. Victoria didn't see her.. she was still laughing insanely on the other side of the house. Bella could only curl in a ball and watch out of deadened eyes as the house burned down, crying and shaking and rocking her small body. It wasn't until the whole entire house was glowing with the flames and the air was choked with the smell of burning flesh that Victoria spotted Bella.

"Well well well.... what have we here.." Victoria asked.. her voice was malicious.. Bella leaped up and went sprinting across the grass. She didn't know where she found the strength. She half wanted to lay there and let Victoria do her in.. what more did she have to live for? Charlie had remarried at the end of the summer- to Sue Clearwater.. he and Renee were both happy with their matches, she was supposed to be off at school, waiting to marry Edward and be changed herself.. not that there would be any need for that now.

She let out a cry as she slammed the door on Alice's Porsche.. she didn't bother with her seatbelt as she revved the engine to life and roared out of the area... Victoria right on her tail in another car. Bella barely registered anything even as the speedometer pushed the case at 110. She was swerving all over the road.. they were headed for the highway with Bella leading and Victoria trying to drive her off the road.. Bella had no choice.. she would have to drive and drive.. until she got Victoria to ditch her.. it was the only chance she had at getting out of this alive. She pushed her foot harder on the gas and looked behind her.. Victoria, a huge sadistic grin on her face, was right behind her in the beginning streaks of dawn.

Bella let out a cry of hurt and fear as she swerved and looped around the road... driving and driving- It could have been minutes- it was really two hours... until the sun was full in the sky of 8 am.. and a certain vampire was ringing the bells of palazzo dei priori when the two cars entered the city..

the tires on the yellow Porsche squealed crazily as Victoria- who had the advantage of an automatic transmission and didn't have to shift gears- swung round in another street, sending Bella down an alley - nearly hitting two other cars, through a roundabout drive.. they took out everything in their paths- fruit stands, sent old men and women screaming away, through signs and even totaled another car in the way.

Bella let out a shriek of fear as she over corrected and braced herself for the inevitable crash- it came and the airbags flew out the car around her shattered.. she was out and running.. she was bleeding profusely from her knees and hands, she was in pain all over, there were numerous scratches on her face.. She looked like a horror movie creature. She let out a scream of terror as she got out and began running.. she was tripping over things.. running through the fountain.. actually swimming through it. She heard the squeal of Victoria's tires now and looked back in terror.. the car was gunning for her.. crashing through everything between it and her.. She let out another shriek and leaped out of the fountain, soaking wet, shaking, still covered in blood... she tripped, her foot caught on a loose stone..

Bella went down hard rolling and rolling as she turned over to look.. the car was almost there.. barely two feet away... down she was going fast.. it would be only a minute now before she was gone.. gone to be with Edward..

_I love you Bella!_

Pain shot through her head and then black.


	2. Rescued

_~*~_

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_

_Look there she goes  
The girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle!_

_~*~  
_

The guard recognized the girl from so many months before. She had been a friend of the strange family that Aro spoke of. He knew he had to help her, Aro spoke of her and her ability to block certain talents often. He ran forward, fast enough to keep from being seen. He knocked her out of the path of the oncoming vehicle. In seconds he had used his mind to turn the vehicle toward a wall. Once the dust and smoke cleared, out emerged a vampire with flaming red hair to match the flames in her eyes. "You! Remain where you are!" he shouted to her. He made his way toward her and took her arms and held them behind her back. "You have broken the laws of our city...the masters will want to meet with you," he whispered into Victoria's ear. At that moment, a few other guards appeared and took Victoria with them. The guard returned to the girl and lifted her, carrying her to the palace. He brought her unconscious form to the doors of Aro's chambers. He knocked quietly.

"Yes?" came a soft voice from within.

"I have someone I believe you know master." he replied.

"Come in..."

He pushed open the door, still holding Bella.

"Oh my!" Aro whispered, rushing to the human he easily recognized. "Bring her over here." Aro gestured to a sofa of sorts near the wall. He knelt beside Bella and examined her carefully. "She should be fine...just in shock. Where did you find her?"

The guard stood and watched. "She was being chased by another of our kind who has been taken for breaking our laws."

"Very well...go, I will be there to deal with her later."

The guard exited and Aro turned back to Bella. "Young one..." he said quietly.

As Aro knelt closer he realized that Bella was soaked through with her own blood. His eyes glowed with thirst. He leaned closer and slowly inhaled her scent. She smelled exquisite, but in that moment, he saw Carlisle's face. The entire Cullen family cared so much for this girl, he couldn't do what he so desperately wanted. He stood and backed away quickly.

Bella let out a soft whimper, as the voice called her back to reality. She didn't want to come back to reality. She didn't want to come back to the pain. It was too real, this hurt too much, every inch of her body ached as if the bones inside had been crushed within her skin. Death was hard. Life was harder. Her surroundings began to slowly come back to her, though it took a little while. She began to notice that she was wet, though not like with water, and the smell of rust and salt burnt at her nose- blood- she was wet with blood. Whose blood? Hers? Edward's? GET BELLA OUT! She moved slightly and the movement caused further stress to her already hurting body and she let out a moan. She whimpered and her eyelashes moved up a little bit but the light in the room was too much for her and she clamped her eyes shut again. This was too hard.. she wanted to die. Maybe she was dead, but then why wasn't the pain going away!!!

At this exact moment the door to the room banged open and someone stalked across the room. Athenodora Volturi, wife of Caius Volturi, strode into the room. The Volturi had given her a position that was something like Queen of the Damned- so to speak. Queen of the Vampire world anyway and for nearly two thousand years she had ruled unchallenged. She made Rosalie Hale look like a little school girl in both mood and looks. Athenodora Volturi was a monster of her own personal breed. This wasn't to say she was always cruel- though she did have her sadistic side- but more that she wanted things the way she wanted them when she wanted them and her rage was an awesome thing to behold and to be quite honest her husband was a little scared of her. Athenodora was beautiful with milk white skin, golden hair that flowed to her knees in generous curls- which she wore twisted up in old fashioned royal styles that usually involved scads of curls, and crimson red eyes and, for a vampire, very red lips that looked almost as if they had been stained with blood. Her predominant cheek bones and sharp, angular face made her look like the royalty she knew she was. That didn't even begin her clothes. She never wore an outfit twice and they were ALL brand name. Mostly Roberto Cavalli these days. Hundreds of thousands of dollars were spent every year to keep her looking like she preferred and it didn't even put a dent into the Volturi's massive amounts of money. Athenodora was a trophy wife but to say she wasn't intelligent would have been naive. She was pretty, intelligent, and absolutely lethal.

"What the hell is going on here, Aro?" She spat as she strode into the room, her pale blue dress swirling round her ankles as she walked. "Felix and Demetri were to escort me out shopping today. A new clothing line is debuting and I was invited and what should I find when I go downstairs- the car is not ready and neither are /my/ guards," Felix and Demetri were either completely taken or too terrified to ever disobey Athenodora Volturi. "furthermore, I am told by a mere human that.. Gianna character that you know I cannot abide. That they were busy. Busy! So I ask you again Aro. What is going on here?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at Bella's bloodied, mangled form laying on the faint couch in Aro's receiving room. "And what is that .. that.. _thing!_ That is a couch from the French renaissance! Get her Off! Off I say!"

Bella whimpered and slowly opened her eyes to look up into Athenodora's face.. "Are you.... an angel?" She whispered.

Her eyes narrowed, "How dare you speak to me you filthy little human beggar. I'm a demon that's what I am... and you have made the unfortunate mistake of becoming my ... tasty.. snack!" She bared her teeth, her eyes glowing as she prepared to pounce.

Aro placed himself between Athenodora and Bella. "No Athenodora. She is a Cullen, and we do not harm them." Aro's voice was as harsh as anyone had ever heard it.

"But I _want_ her blood!" Athenodora hissed, her eyes burning as she looked for a way past him. "If she's so smart she should have stayed away from my castle... she smells delicious. Aro I want her!" She screeched, dodging past him.

"NO!" he yelled. "Get out Athenodora. If you cannot honor me in my own quarters, then get out!"

Of course, she was quite beyond reason given that she was so close to the fresh blood that Bella's veins and arteries were pumping forward. She leaped past Aro and leaped onto Bella. The girl squirmed beneath her but wasn't nearly strong enough to begin to fight her. Even if she had been perfectly healthy she couldn't have won against Athenodora, a vampire. Athenodora gripped Bella's wrist and her teeth were two inches from the girl's flesh when...

Aro grabbed Athenodora's hair and pulled her head back, away from Bella's wrist. He leaned in and whispered harshly in her ear. "I don't care how magnificent you think you are, I am one of The Three, and you will do as I say."

Athenodora lay on the floor of the room underneath Aro as she had landed when he dragged her back by the hair and she let out a shriek of indignation that could be heard throughout the castle. Athenodora Volturi was not used to being said no to and she wasn't happy when she didn't get her way and the fact that he'd pulled her hair only strengthened her ire by quite a lot. She struggled underneath of him, hissing, spitting, cursing.

At this exact moment, the door banged open again and Caius stood there. "What is the meaning of /this/?!" He asked, his crimson eyes wide and shocked as he looked around the room at the furniture upturned, the body - bleeding- on the couch and his wife throwing a temper tantrum that would have made a two year old jealous, in the middle of the floor.

"Caius, take your wife and for once, try and control her. I do not want her near here. Take her and go." Aro was beyond livid now. He would not be questioned in his own palace...his own quarters.

"Aro.." He protested with a groan, gesturing at his wife, who was kicking and screaming like the honest demon she really was. "Right.. only if you promise to explain to me later how .. that... got here." He said, being careful not to breathe the scent of the blood of the thing wrapped in blankets on the couch. Bella was so mussed that from this distance he couldn't even tell that it was Bella. The scent was very familiar to him but his wife was his top priority at this moment as he got down to the floor and grabbed Athenodora and pulled her upwards.

Her husband having hold of her she immediately calmed down and just stood there, glaring daggers at Aro. "He pulled my hair." She hissed low.

Caius rolled his eyes slightly. "Children play nicely." He muttered under his breath, pulling her away.

"And send me Gianna..." Aro called after the pair. He turned his attention to Bella. He still remained on the other side of the room. "My apologies young one. Athenodora forgets her place sometimes."

"S..some.. Angel." Bella whispered, her lips barely moving. The blood was so congealed on her eyes now she couldn't get them open.

"I'm sorry you are in the state you're in. I would help, but I cannot fully trust myself. We wait for Gianna for now..." Aro was concerned for the broken girl in his room. _Why is she here alone? Where are the Cullens?_

"'S...kay." She whispered, through cracked lips. "Hurts.." She whispered very softly, unable to turn her face away because the pain was too severe, but oh how she desperately wanted to turn away so he wouldn't see her like this. Bella's pain didn't take away her shame or embarrassment that Aro Volturi was seeing her, completely broken and worn the very core of what she was, her base self. It felt the same as you might feel walking in front of a hundred people naked on a runway with show lights with only a pair of knee high cowboy boots. It was too revealed, the contact. She couldn't move at all, every breath was agony, as if needles were stuck in her lungs whenever she attempted to suck in some air it was like breathing through a straw.

At this exact moment, Gianna appeared at the doorway, "You summoned me?" She asked Aro, but at this moment the sight and smell of the blood hit her in undulating waves and she toppled over. Gianna had never mentioned to her bosses that she couldn't handle the sight of blood.

Aro's eyes widened as Gianna hit the floor. "For heaven's sake..." he mumbled. He walked to the unconscious human, the only human available to help and shook his head. He lifted her easily. "Gianna, wake...now. That is an order..."

Gianna's eyes opened slightly though the irises were rolled back quite a ways as she slowly began to come round and managed to get her eyes open properly and stood up, though she sagged against the doorframe. "Aro.." She muttered, reaching her hand up to the back of her head which had smacked the floor with a great deal of force. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, "You never mentioned in your application for a secretary that she had to be able to handle blood." She muttered, rubbing her head. "I faint at the sight of it." She made sure not to look at Bella. "Without getting any closer I can tell you she needs a doctor.. and fast."

"Very well...find one..." he said sternly. Gianna turned and hurried away before she could lose consciousness again. "Useless...completely useless...I may use her to apologize to Athenodora.." he mumbled. Aro turned back to Bella with pain in his eyes.

"You ... could use me... to apologize to .. her.. and save... the trouble." Bella muttered ruefully.

Aro's eyes softened. "I will do no such thing. You are an honored guest as always who needs help. You are a Cullen, and will be treated as such."

"Can't... breathe.." She whispered, her eyes tearful. "Hurts.. to .. breathe."

Aro stood completely still. He had no way of helping her until Gianna returned. "You will be helped soon Young One..." he said quietly. It was all the comfort he could offer at the moment.

"Just don't ... leave." She whispered. "Your voice.. helps."

Aro's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting anything like what she had said. "Very well..." was all he could say.

"Please talk... Don't care what you... say .. just.. something.. to .. concentrate on." She whispered. Bella really was being very brave for her pain was immense

"Where is your family?" Aro was unaware that what he had said was probably the one exception to her request.

Bella winced, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.. "Victoria.. .killed.."

"Killed?" he said quietly. "My apologies. I did not know. I beg your forgiveness for my insensitivity."

She winced.. "'s.. okay... just... don't let... her.. get... away."

"She will be taken care of, I guarantee it..." Aro's voice was stern and full of loathing. Carlisle had been one of his dearest friends. HIs family had fascinated him. Aro could barely fathom what a loss it truly was.

"Lured... us.. here.. then set... house on.. fire... Jasper... burning..."

Aro hissed low. "I will execute her myself. I am so sorry Young One..."

"Edward... saying... goodbye... Carlisle... pushing me... out.... window." She whispered.. "House.. .collapsed. Got... Alice's Porsche.... she... chased.. me... Came here.... only... safe.. place... crashed."

Aro wanted so desperately to comfort her more. However, he still do not trust himself so close to her fresh blood. "You are safe now. No harm will come to you within these walls..."

Bella whimpered softly as tears flowed down her face, "She.. chased... me."

Aro closed his eyes. He was steadily becoming angrier at this Victoria.

"Fell... she chased.. more... ran me.. over.."

"No, she didn't. You were rescued by a guard, who brought you to me. He seemed to remember you from your last visit. He also apprehended this Victoria."

"No.... first ran me .. over.. managed.. to get up... she followed.. on foot.. then... caught." Bella whispered.

Aro exhaled deeply. "You have been through so much today, you can stop if you wish..."

She winced visibly, "Can't go to sleep... if I do I may not.. wake.. up."

Aro's eyes widened. "Where is Gianna?"

"Gianna?" Bella whispered.

"She has gone to find you a doctor, and if she doesn't return soon, she will not like what she has in store..."

"Doctor... can't come... these are... vampire.. injuries.. He will know.. about you... " She whispered, her eyes wide.

Aro looked at Bella in surprise. "You're worried about us being discovered?"

"Of..course.. " She whispered softly, wincing. "no one can know... it is.. the most.. important.. rule .. of vampire society.. yes?"

Aro smirked. "Yes. But you would really put your survival over us being discovered?"

"If that.. was the .. price.. there are hundreds of vampires.. thousands.. one me."

Aro's expression was awed. "Young one, you have nothing to fear. Gianna knows who to trust, and if worse comes to worse, we have ways of insuring out secret."

Bella's lips curved in a very hint of a smile, "Ways?"

"Yes, if we feel unsafe, we can make sure the threat never leaves..." Aro didn't want to get to graphic with her.

"Oh.." Bella whispered, somewhat understanding.. "I'm sorry... to cause.. so much.. trouble.. to you.."

"There is no trouble...It is in fact the least we could do...in honor of your family."

Bella winced, closing her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks. "They're never coming back..." She whispered. "I didn't.. just lose.. a love.. I lost.. the life.. I planned for.. I was.. going to be turned.." She whispered, tears choking her. "I know... you didn't.. believe.. but I ... was.. After Edward's and my .. wedding.. in .. two months." She whispered, the tears sliding down her cheeks faster.

"I do believe that. I saw Alice's thoughts, I knew it would happen." Aro hesitated before he continued. "I do have to say, that it may still happen..."

Bella closed her eyes, "An eternity... without... any of them." She whispered. "I'm not.. sure I could.."

Aro looked away. He didn't know how to take that perspective. He knew their laws and what had to be done to human's who knew their secret. And one options was simply not acceptable.

Fortunately, Bella didn't seem to think about this and suddenly her eyes closed, her face was ashen and she was limp, not breathing or responding.

Aro's eyes widened when she stopped responding. He had no time to wait. He took a deep breath and held it. He rushed to her side. "Young one..." he said urgently. He softly placed his hands on her face.

His touch pulled her from her unconsciousness, though barely. She was getting weaker by the minute, and blood was still being lost. "Aro.." She whispered.

"Yes Young One...?" he was glad she was awake again. He hadn't realized he was breathing again. Apparently his concern overpowered the burning for the most part.

"Can't... do this... " She whispered.

"Can't do what?"

"Breathe... hurts.. too.. much."

Aro's brow furrowed. "I'm so very sorry..." he whispered.

Her tears pooled down her cheeks as she looked up at him.

Aro hesitated for a moment and then reached up to wipe her tears away. "I promise...help will come soon." His eyes were full of pain. The one thing he could do to honor his friend, and he was being completely unsuccessful.

Dr. Kostes Vitalis ran down the stone corridor keeping his jacket pulled tight around his slender midsection to keep any part of him from being revealed in the sun and causing him to sparkle and alert the people near him. There were lots of people he could hear their hearts and smell their scents, but the doctor was a vegetarian vampire and had been since his turning. He was also an OB/GYN from Forks, Washington- though he had grown up as an Ambassador's son with his twin brother- Kalil - also a vampire now as well- in Greece. Kostes loved the sun and the fact that he wasn't free to walk in it anymore irked him more than any of the other problems of being a vampire- well that and the thirst, but he was slowly learning to control that. He hoped someday he would be as gifted as his hero and mentor, Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle was a surgeon of all things. It was as if not only did he want to be a doctor but he wanted to turn his nose up at his vampirism and laugh. When he wasn't operating he was working trauma in the ER. Kostes had gotten to the point where he could work with the blood- as long as he fed every three to four days. But it had taken five years of intense practice before he felt comfortable. He had never slipped up and he never intended to.

Kostes had taken two weeks off from the hospital in Forks to travel abroad in Europe as he did every spring, mostly to visit his parents in Greece, but he was spending this weekend in Venice. There was a medical conference there he'd been anxious to attend. It was at this conference that the hospital in Volterra reached him by telephone with an urgent message that he needed to return there right away. It had taken Gianna a great deal of persuasion to get them to search for Kostes Vitalis and then another great deal of persuasion to get them to call and ask him to rush back. "The Volturi need your help." She had said anxiously. The humans didn't know who that was- it could have simply been a patient- and that it was. However, to Kostes, this message meant more. He didn't know what the Volturi could possibly need, but he was on the way immediately.

He had managed to steal a car and driven like crazy pushing at one twenty. He had arrived back in Volterra in record time. A trip that would've taken at least triple the time at normal speed. He ditched the car when he hit the city at rush hour and donned his protective clothing- jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket, sunglasses, and a wide brimmed cap and on his feet running sneakers he always wore and then he was out of the car, leaving it at the side of the road as he ran through the town trying to go human speed in case someone spotted him. He couldn't resist leaping roof to roof on a couple of occasions when he was absolutely sure no one was watching him.

Finally, he arrived at the doors to the huge castle that dominated Volterra and the door was opened for him. "I'm the doctor. I was summoned." He told one of the guards.

Felix nodded, "Indeed, Aro has need of you.. I'll escort you." He said, turning down the hall and walking alongside the other vampire- after all, the Volturi didn't trust easily. Felix knocked on Aro's door.

Aro broke his lock on Bella's eyes as he heard a knock on his door. "Enter." he said simply, returning his gaze to the girl.

Kostes pushed open the door and stepped inside, he had never met Aro or any of the Volturi, though he had heard quite a bit about them. "Kostes Vitalis." He said, walking across and extending his hand to shake with the older vampire, feeling half terrified and half awed.

Aro rose reluctantly and took the man's hand. "I am Aro. I have summoned you to care for her..." Aro gestured toward Bella. "Please..."

"Certainly." Kostes said with a nod, removed his jacket and beginning to take well concealed things from pocket all in the coat. Being a vampire his eyesight was excellent ad he needed no more light than was already in the room. He knelt down and began to unpiled the soaking blankets from the woman. "Bella?!" He whispered in surprise, looking over at Aro for a second as if for confirmation, though his hands never stopped their work.

Aro nodded once. "Obviously you know her, and you know important she is..."

"I do.. I work with Carlisle." He said simply, wincing as he removed her clothes and blood spurted out in his hands. "Don't breathe." He told Aro. "It's going to get worse before it gets better I'm afraid." His accent heavy as he worked since all his concentration was going to getting her undressed so he could assess her wounds.

Aro complied and held his breath, but he did not turn his eyes from Bella. She was so strong, so brave. He admired it. Not once had Aro seen a human take so much. "Carlisle is gone..." Aro said quietly.

"What happened to him?" Kostes whispered, closing his eyes for a single second and trying to keep the lump from his throat and be professional.. "He was one of my dearest friends." Kostes whispered.

"As he was mine. Apparently his family was attacked by a vampire named Victoria. Bella was the only one who escaped, but only barely as you can see..."

Kostes groaned softly, "If I find her... I'm going to murder her." He whispered with a low hiss. "Victoria has been stalking their family for two years. Her mate, James, was a tracker and he and his coven- consisting of her and another male named Laurent, showed up in Forks a few months after Edward and Bella began dating. They were playing baseball, a favorite pastime, when the three arrived. James got a little... shirty... about them bringing a snack along and the whole family got around Bella and said she was with them.. that set him off.. he was desperate. The whole thing wound up with him of course getting killed and Bella winding up severely injured- though not as bad as this... Victoria has been after them ever since determined to pay back the death of James with the death of Bella." He said, his hands a blur as he worked.

"WE have her..." Aro said simply. "If we had known, more action would have been taken."

Kostes hissed low, "I'm sure Carlisle would have mentioned it but they all thought she was dead... so did I .. until only a week ago when I ran into her.. she must've found a way to regenerate. I've been trying to get a message to him back in Forks all week but they told me he was out of the office." Kostes sighed inwardly.

"They're all gone. Bella is all that remains of the Cullen family, and I will insure her safety." Aro looked down at Bella once again with sad eyes.

Kostes let out a true hiss this time, "If you want any help destroying the demon let me know." He muttered.

"Thank you." Aro nodded at Kostes. "We will be sure and find a fitting punishment for her, and you are more than welcome to join us in exacting it."

Kostes then fell silent as he continued to work.. it was nearly six hours later and he had not moved from her side in all off that time, before he finally finished. He had done surgery in at least three different places and stitched and sutured and transferred many units of blood to her. He had worked and worked. He had never had a case this serious in all of his time as a medical doctor or even as a student all of those years ago. There was just so much wrong that even at vampire speed it took this long and he wondered how her breakable human body had been able to endure so much injury- most others would have succumbed hours before but Bella was apparently a fighter, for she did not.. The night had come and the huge grandfather clock struck two a.m. before Kostes washed his hands in a bowl on the floor and leaned back against the couch looking exhausted.

Aro watched intently as the hours passed. He was becoming impatient, he didn't understand exactly how bad Bella's injuries had been. When Kostes finally appeared to be finished, Aro looked at him expectantly.

Kostes sighed, "I'm sorry it took so long .. her injuries were... extremely extensive." He said with a sigh, standing up. "she has three broken ribs, one of which punctured a lung which filled with fluid- this is why she was having such trouble breathing. The bones in her right leg shattered and broke through the skin and there was a little damage to her internal organs too. In addiction she also has hundreds of cuts and scrapes. I expect her to make a full recovery though if her fighting today proved anything. I don't want her out of bed for now. I'll come back every day to check on her. " He said with a sigh. "She needs to be turned every two hours to keep from getting pressure sores.. side, to back, to side, to stomach. She should be kept warm and free from distress if possible." He said. "I'm going to leave medicine for her.. sedatives in case she can't sleep or is upset. The rest of the medicines I'll take care of when I come."

"Thank you very much Kostes. Carlisle has taught you well." Aro hadn't revealed that in shaking Kostes' hand, he had managed a glimpse into his memories.

Kostes smiled, "Thanks," He said, "If you'll excuse me... " He said, his throat burning. This was more blood than he'd ever worked with .. he needed to find something to hunt, though he was still very much in control he was uncomfortable and that was never fun. "I'll be back in a little while."

Aro nodded and watched Kostes exit. He knelt beside Bella once again. "You are safe now Young One..." he said softly, touching her face lightly again.

Bella had fallen asleep a long while ago, but she didn't look very comfortable anymore. Kostes had cleaned her up gently and changed her into soft, flannel pajamas after he had wrapped her ribs and she was wrapped in soft blankets.

Aro watched the girl sleep. It had been so long since he had been around anyone who needed, let alone had the ability, to sleep. He studied her carefully, his eyes exploring every inch of her. Now that the bleeding had ceased, he could stay close.

Aro realized that she did not fit well on this couch now. Luckily, being that they had to keep up pretenses for the tourists, he had a bed in his quarters. He gently lifted her and carried her. He laid her on the soft down of the bed...only the best, at the insistence on Athenodora of course.

A moment later there came a light tap at the door.

"Enter..." Aro responded quietly from his place at Bella's side.

The door was pushed open by none other than Marcus, "How is she doing?" He whispered. "The guards told me everything." He smirked slightly, "Should make you feel better to know Victoria's livid about being chained up. I've just been giving her a little it of a hard time."

"Feel free to do as you wish with her." Aro looked down at Bella beside him. "She's much better now. I have forgotten how fascinating sleep is..." he mused.

Marcus chuckled, "Mm gets better. When she's not so exhausted she may talk in her sleep. Humans do that too. They say interesting things as well."

Aro looked at Bella with wide eyes. "Really?" The idea excited him. He watched her expectantly. "She's so alone now..."

Marcus considered this for a moment, "True, but she has you." He said softly. "By bringing her in, by the stance you took against Athenodora today everyone ... will expect for her to become your ward now, you know." He said thoughtfully. In the vampire world the term was usually used to refer to a newborn paired with the turner, but it could also refer to any older vampire and a youngling- in this case Bella.

Aro's brow furrowed. "I suppose it would be best. No one else would understand her importance..."

"Will you turn her?" Marcus asked, curious.

"What other choice is there? The other option is simply unacceptable..." Aro said thoughtfully.

"You can't kill her.. they all died so she would live.. " Marcus said simply.

"I know...so I guess that means it's inevitable..." Aro gently moved a piece of hair from Bella's face.

Marcus sat down on a chair near Aro. The two had a strange history given Aro had killed Marcus' wife- but give or take a thousand years and you could forgive, especially given how close friends they had been before this incident. Marcus and he weren't as close as they once had been, but they were close even so. They had slowly built their friendship back over millennia.

"It .. should be her choice." Marcus whispered softly. "None of us got to choose you know. We should at least give her that much.. as much time as she wants.."

"I agree, but she can't leave, you know that. Either way, she will be here." Aro turned from the sleeping form of Bella to Marcus. "And they will expect her change..."

"They will.. but you are the head of our family it's your decision and your affair whether you change her or not." He murmured softly.

"You're right, but I don't need to give them a reason to question me more. I'm sure the word that I am hording and protecting a human has sent some heated conversations through the palace..."

Marcus shook his head, "Don't take this the wrong way Aro.." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "But has anyone ever told you that you succumb far too easily to peer pressure?"

Aro chuckled. "I guess not, but what choice do I have when I'm being told what to do by Caius who hasn't had his own mind in centuries. Athenodora is rather frightening."

"You're frightened by a blonde haired hormonal woman thing? Lord help you, Aro." He muttered, then grinned slightly, "Okay we're all frightened of her.. but you don't have to listen to Caius you know. You can do what you want. And.. well Athenodora will.. either get over it or be fighting with you quite a lot. Right now she's sulking in her chambers."

"Yes, I got rather rough with her. But I may have come up with a way of apologizing. I think Gianna has served her purpose..." Aro gave Marcus a meaningful look.

"I wouldn't .." Marcus suggested with a chuckle, "She did us a great service today by getting Kostes Vitalis here. She could have walked into a hospital and gotten any doctor. Instead she bullied the nurses into phoning bloody Venice and pulling the only other vampire doctor on the continent out of a /very/ important meeting and getting him here in an hour.. "

Aro sighed. "Fine...she lives another day, but she won't be much use if she has an aversion to blood..."

Marcus smirked, "Well she has served for nearly two years but if you think about it.. she never has to deal with blood.. we take care of all that." He winked.

"Very true, but what will that mean if she is changed. A vampire with little or no blood lust is not much of a vampire at all..."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, "I dearly hope it doesn't have anything to do with it then... because Bella doesn't like blood either."

Aro looked back at Bella. "She is mine, and under my protection. Whatever the results of her change, they will be accepted..."

Marcus smirked but didn't comment. "Indeed," He said simply. "I will go tell the others she is doing a little better. If.. you need a break later. I'll sit with her."

"Thank you...I should be fine..." Aro's eyes never left Bella as he spoke. She was simply fascinating to him. He didn't want to miss anything.

It was a couple of hours later when Bella let out a soft whimper and began to shudder and toss around in the huge, king sized, bed. Tears ran down her cheeks from under her closed eyes, "Don't.." She moaned, "Don't hurt them! NO! don't! Please don't! I love him!" She cried, "No Owww! NO NO PLEASE NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked.

Aro rushed to Bella's side. "Calm Young One...calm..." he soothed. He brushed his hands over her face. He continued to whisper to her.

Slowly Bella sunk back into the soft pillows, but she was still crying and whimpering softly and still very much asleep as she turned over as she would do back at home to find Edward to comfort her but there was of course nothing there and this only made her more agitated as she searched for him on the bed and didn't find him..

Aro wasn't sure what Bella was doing, but it didn't take long for him to realize she was searching for comfort. He wasn't sure what the results of his decision would be, but he climbed in beside her. To him, it was meant to comforts her...nothing more.

Bella eventually located Aro, though she didn't realize that that was who it was, only that it was a cool presence and she gently pressed in close to him and allowed her head to rest on his chest, snuggling in close her head tucked under his chin. Slowly her breathing and her heart rate began to slow as the nightmare faded with her being pressed close to him. Aro's eyes widened at the closeness. His throat burned with her scent so close, but after a few torturous minutes, it faded slightly. He allowed her to lay on him, it seemed to calm her, and that had been what he wanted.

"Hold me.. please.. " she whispered, though she was still asleep. It was the first time she spoke in her sleep of Aro Volturi, and it would not be the last..

Aro was surprised, but complied. He gently laced his arms around her. He felt her warmth flow through him. It was a feeling he didn't remember in the slightest, but a feeling he enjoyed.

Almost as soon as he held her the shaking stopped and her breathing began to even out more, her heart falling back to its normal rate. She buried her soft face against him and went back to the deepest of sleep with Aro there to chase away her nightmares and keep her safe.

Aro sensed Bella's body returning to a state of normalcy. He smiled as she snuggled into him. He couldn't place why this felt particularly wonderful...but it did, and he wasn't going to object. Bella smiled slightly, happy to be this close to him, "I love you." She whispered softly. Aro's eyes went very wide and he glanced down at her. He knew she wasn't truly speaking to him, but something in his mind was nagging at him. Soon, he would realize it was the fact that he truly wanted her to be saying it to him.

_Soo Whatcha think? Hopefully you're enjoying this. :) For note in case you've been wondering I, Beck, play Bella, Kostes, and Athenodora thus far and then later on Janey and Alec and Cassy plays Aro, Marcus, and anyone else that comes up and is needed :p. Also, though Caius is still married to Athenodora we hatched Sulpicia obviously :p Let us know what you think! _


	3. Strange Feelings

_~*~_

_It's my fav'rite part because --- you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_

_~*~_

The Volturi library, floor to ceiling two floors worth of books with a little flooring going around the upper area so you could climb to get to those books. The room had something of a gloomy feel due to the huge windows of mullioned glass with big, red velvet curtains and window seats. There was a big fireplace and a huge red leather couch that could be pulled out into a king sized sofa bed. Little tables littered the room from place to place and of course the huge shelves of books. The whole thing was in the round with a beautiful chapel painted ceiling at the top. This was the place that Bella would haunt for hours at a time without a single interruption. She could go there in the morning and stay till it was late at night and never notice the passing of time. She was so quiet there that they would forget her completely at times and then Aro would feel, though he couldn't explain it, unquestionable amounts of guilt due to the fact that he had left her alone, unable to go anywhere, for so long.

Bella had continued to improve over the next couple of weeks as her ribs and lung healed themselves. It got to the point now where she was allowed to sit up in a chair for the better part of a day, though due to her injured ankle she was still unable to walk around. She had also proved that klutzes and crutches should not mix after wiping out on the first trip down the hall with the pink crutches Dr. Vitalis had brought her. Well, so much for that brilliant plan. This meant that most of the time Aro had to carry her around from place to place, not that it particularly mattered to him being that he was very strong and she didn't weight much to begin with. She would press against him, warm and soft without even realizing that she was doing it. She would do the same at night. He still stayed with her, every night, to keep her bad dreams from returning. If he left her she would wake screaming, terrified, tied up in her sheets, covered with sweet. She would cry and cry as he held her and before long he learned better than to leave her on her own at night.

Athenodora Volturi was becoming more and more difficult to handle and though Caius had rebuked her a couple of time he could never stand to fight with his mate for a great deal of time and thus she ran pretty much unopposed and did what she wanted. She wasn't very happy with the fact that Bella was in "her castle" and so far with Bella moved to the quarters Carlisle had occupied during his time here - which were not far from Aro's and actually had a secret tunnel between them - though the entire castle was filled with secret tunnels, trap doors and the like. The quarters contained a very big bedroom, a full bathroom, a sitting room, and a writing room as well as a smaller walk in closet which is where the tunnel could be accessed- nothing like monsters in the closet, so to speak. Bella had fallen in love with her new "home" at once. As she had begun to recover, Aro had explained to her that though he wouldn't force her to make any decisions, Vampire law said that she had to stay here with him now that she was his ward the way she had been with the Cullens back in Forks. She understood that and it wasn't as though she cared. What would she have to go back to Forks for anyway except Jake being a jerk and memories that would just tear her heart apart again.

She had made a conscious decision to live, to get well, and to continue on. All of the Cullens had given their lives and though she wouldn't have let them do it if she'd understood that that was what they were going to do, now that it was done she would not let that sacrifice be in vain. She was going to find a way to get past the pain and move on. Sometimes were harder than others. Sometimes, when she was alone, she just cried and cried. Other times she was happy, these were the times she let the others see, though she knew Aro knew about the crying. She wasn't sure how he knew, but he did. They also found out that Gianna was more useful than she had originally appeared- she knew how to cook and fixed meals Italiano for Bella three times a day and snacks too. However, things were coming to a head with Athenodora. She didn't want Bella in her castle any longer and with Bella becoming stronger she was beginning to be able to leave her quarters- like on her short trips to the library to find books that interested her. Their collection was unprecedented with some rare books in hand written text from before the printing press which was "a rarely new invention" had been created.

Every morning when Bella woke, she would crawl to the bathroom, take a bath, and get dressed while Aro went downstairs to wait for Gianna to fix her breakfast. By the time he returned she was dressed and sitting the window seat with the table for her tray to sit on, surrounded by lots of cushions. She smiled this particular morning when she saw Aro enter the room. He sat down on the end of her bed after placing her tray on the table. She took a drink of her fresh orange juice as she watched him. It was warm for the first time in days- the fickle spring weather finally seemed to be over and was melding into the warm June days of summer. She had flung her huge window open so that she could see out on her big balcony and down the three storeys to the street. It was high enough no one could really see her clearly, but she could see out. The window looked right out over the fountain and Priori Dei Palazzo (the Volterran clocktower) across the square.

"What's going on downstairs. I hear more commotion than normal." She said.

"Everyone is preparing to hunt. They're going on a longer trip than usual." Aro explained with a smile as he watched Bella eat. He found the food repulsive, but the help it gave Bella made up for the disgust.

He didn't want to reveal that it had been his idea for them to travel further. The truth was, he was becoming rather annoyed with Athenodora.

"Oh? I see.. " She said with a soft sigh, "I'll miss you." She said, looking up at him.

Aro's eyes widened and he smirked. "I'm not going..."

"You're not going?" She asked her voice surprised and shocked.

"No...I have no need to hunt right now...besides, you would have no one to care for you." Aro's expression and voice were warm and kind.

"But.. you won't miss going with your family?" She asked softly, her voice worried.

"Not at all. I spend enough time with them here. I'm sure they are quite sick of me..." Aro chuckled.

She smiled, "Well I'm not sick of you. I rather enjoy your company."

Aro's eyes danced and he looked down into his lap. "Thank you Young One. I must say I have found your company quite preferable as well."

Bella smiled at him, "Well at least I'm not boring." She said with a grin.

He chuckled softly. "I don't think anyone could accuse you of such a thing." He smiled at her kindly. "Well, since I am under your bidding for the day, any ideas on what you would like to do?"

Bella smiled, "Are you really going to stay all day?" she asked, surprised. She wasn't accustomed to him spending the whole entire day with her, he was far too busy for that.

"Unless you'd like me to leave..." Aro's eyes filled with worry. Over time, others had forgotten how expressive Aro's eyes could be. He rarely had anything interesting to react to, but Bella brought life back into his expression.

"of course not." she murmured, horrified, her chocolate brown eyes going wide. They followed his face up to his own eyes and then realized how worried his own eyes looked.

Aro breathed a silent sigh of relief. He didn't understand why her wanting him around was so important, but he knew it was. "Very well...I am yours..." he said with a smile.

"You might want to be careful about saying that. I'll keep you here every day." She smirked.

His eyes danced slightly. "If you wish, it will be so. You may be the ward...but you hold more power than you may think."

Abruptly her mind switched to a new topic. "I noticed something a few days ago. There's a chess set in the library. Do you play?" she asked, curiosity suddenly overwhelming her as she came to the conclusion that she really didn't know very much about Aro himself. She knew of his family, of how powerful they all were, but about Aro himself she knew very little. He seemed to lock his true self away so few could get that close as to know what he was really like.

"Ahh...It has been a while, but yes, I play some." Aro stood, noticing Bella seemed to be finished eating. "It would be my pleasure to challenge you to a game." He extended his hand to her. Bella smirked and reached out her hand slowly closing her fingers around his and when she did it felt like there was a sudden electric shock- not the painful kind you sometimes get. No, it was more the kind you get when you touch someone you have a connection to. Aro's eyes widened as a sensation like electricity passed between them. When Bella retracted her hand, he bent down and lifted her gently. He carried her bridal style to the palace library. Bella felt her body shiver inwardly as he lifted her up to carry her and all she could wish was that it was further to the library so that he wouldn't put her down. Suddenly, her mind came to and she shook her head slightly wondering what in the world she was thinking about.

Aro walked as slowly as he could get away with, in order to prolong their walk, but the library wasn't far from his wing, as was his request. He carried her into the grand room and then to the chess set. He placed her gently in one of the chairs and brought a foot-stool for her to prop up her leg. He then took his place across from her. "Ladies first..." he said, gesturing to the white... pieces in front of her.

Bella smiled as he deposited her into a chair near the chess set and brought her a little padded stool to prop her casted leg up on. She had a cast of white but Alec, who Bella had discovered was actually very nice, had made it his personal canvas. Alec and Jane were a little bit creepy when together because they looked like small children but their eyes and words held an understand that was far more than seven years old. It reminded her of Claudia from The Vampire Chronicles. However, they were less creepy if you got used to their odd finishing each others sentences things. In any case, Alec was a gifted artist and her whole cast was now covered in fanciful designs from Lewis Carroll's original Alice in Wonderland book.

She smirked slightly at the cast before returning her attention to the chess board as she began to arrange her pieces. The board was build into a table made of marble with an onyx top shot through with lines of white within the stone. The chess set sat atop that and the pieces were hand carved out of real ivory and ebony and each little piece had its eyes made of tiny little rubies. "Wooow.." She whispered, lifting up one of the pawns.

"As I'm sure you've guessed...its only the finest with Athenodora around..." Aro teased, actually rolling his eyes.

"Ahh I see." She murmured with a slight smirk, "I don't mean to... well .. how did Caius fall in love with her. I mean, I've only met her the once but from what I hear of her screaming sometimes.. she doesn't sound very nice."

"A question that has plagued us for centuries." Aro laughed heartily. "No, in fact, before she learned of the wealth, Athenodora was quite humble. She actually complimented Caius well as his opposite. However, she learned too quickly all of the things available to her as 'Queen'."

Bella made a face, "I don't like people like that." She muttered under her breath.

Aro smiled warmly, looking up at her from under his eye lashes. "Good to hear...I'm not fond of them myself."

She smiled, "The Cullens had a lot of money." She murmured, moving a pawn forward two spaces.

"Yes, they did, Carlisle was wise in his investments. And if I'm correct, he truly didn't care a thing about the money, did he?"

"Not a bit. The girls did, they loved to shop, but nothing like Athenodora. Alice was great with money though. Well, that does tend to happen when you can predict the stock market."

Aro laughed. "She was a talented little one wasn't she..." he muttered. "But I doubt the money changed them. Carlisle and his wife were wonderful parents." He matched her move with his own pawn.

"No it didn't.. not really." Bella said softly, "They tried to spoil me but I didn't let them too much." She said with a soft smirk.

"Well...that may be a problem." he mused with a warm grin.

"A problem?" She asked, moving her knight out.

"As my ward, spoiling is somewhat inevitable." Aro moved his free bishop to take her knight.

"No no no no!" She protested trying to hide a chuckle, "No!" She added again. "You're not to spend a cent."

Aro looked up in mock surprise. "But...I must!" he protested, trying to hide a grin.

"You must not!" She said, taking one of his pawns and placing it to her side near the board.

Aro looked back at the board and shrugged. "Then I guess I must send back the new volumes I asked to be added to the library for you..." he mumbled moving his rook forward 3 spaces.

She sighed, "What volume?" She asked, curiously.

"Well, I knew how much time you had been spending here and I realized, that there was a chance we didn't have enough books to please you." Aro stood and went to a hidden spot, taking something and hiding it from her view. "And a little bird told me that there was a certain book you might enjoy..."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Well books are an exception." She murmured, her face flushing with a slight embarrassment. She was flustered.

"Then you won't mind if I give you one particular gift now?" he asked, taking his seat at the chess set again.

"Well.. I suppose I could make an exception... just once." She said, her lips curving into a soft smile.

"Close your eyes..." he said softly.

Bella obeyed allowing her eyes to fall closed, her long brown lashes brushing her pale cheeks.

Aro moved toward her and took her hands. In them he placed a rather battered volume. This volume had taken ages to track down, and immense amounts of money to procure, but he knew it would be worth it. In her hands now, was the original manuscript of Wuthering Heights.

Bella closed her slender fingers around the book. For its age it really was in immaculate condition. The book was fairly thick and had a soft cover like a copybook like someone was writing in. She felt it carefully, "Am I allowed to open my eyes now?"

Aro smiled at her innocence. "Yes..."

She stuck out the corner of her tongue and grinned, slowly opening her eyes as she looked down at the book. It was covered in deep red covering. She opened the book carefully and found a very old style of calligraphic writing that looked similar to Edward's but even older. She opened it gently, "'I have just returned from a visit to my landlord -- the solitary neighbour that I shall be troubled with. This is certainly, a beautiful country! In all England, I do not believe that I could have fixed on a situation so completely removed from the stir of society. A perfect misanthropist's Heaven -- and Mr Heathcliff and I..... '""Aro?..." She whispered in wonderment.

"Yes?" he said. He hoped desperately that she liked the gift, and his worry came through in his voice.

"Oh my.." She whispered. "Is this /really/ what I think it is?"

"Yes...it is. Do you like it?" Aro could feel his insecurity rising.

Bella let out a gasp of surprise as she gently put the manuscript on the table and leaped up, not even mindful of her cast and threw herself into his arms, wrapping him tightly against her and squeezing him, leaning up and gently pressing her lips against his cheek.

Aro caught her and his eyes widened in surprise. "Be careful Young One!" He looked down at her, still in his arms, and he smiled warmly. "So I guess this means you enjoy the gift."

"I love it!" She whispered, only tightening her arms around him.

He laid his cool cheek on the top of her head. "Wonderful...I'm so glad it makes you happy." he said softly. He lifted his head and kissed her hair without realizing his actions. Luckily Bella didn't realize either, but she did realize she didn't want to let go. They stood there holding each other for an unfathomable amount of time. Aro found himself fighting the prospect of letting her go. Then he heard a high pitched whining coming from downstairs. "Athenodora..." he mumbled.

Bella leaned against him a little more with her face gently buried in his chest. She didn't understand this, why being held by him felt so safe and wonderful. "Will she come in here?" Bella whispered softly.

"I'm not sure..." he said, gently brushing her hair with his fingers. "She has no reason to, but I have seen her thinking of keeping a closer eye on you..."

Bella sighed softly and leaned against him. "I don't care." She whispered, her fingers tensing gently around his shoulders. She wasn't sure what this strange new feeling was, but she knew she didn't want to leave his arms for the present time. It had been too long since someone had held her.

Aro smiled to himself. "Neither do I..." he mumbled almost silently. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to separate from Bella. She was brilliant, and kind, and happy. He brightened every moment she was in, and Aro found himself almost addicted to her presence.

"It's been too long." she whispered.

"Too long for what Young One?" he asked just as quietly.

"Since I've felt this safe as I do now in your arms."

Aro could almost feel himself get warmer. "I will always keep you safe Young One..." He squeezed slightly to back up his statement.

"I know." she whispered. "I trust you." And the funny thing was, she really did. He might even eat humans, but he wasn't going to eat her. She knew he would keep her safe and it made her happy.

Aro closed his eyes and laid his cheek on the top of her head once again. This moment was too perfect to tarnish with more words that could not express anything with justice.

It was indeed a perfect moment. Bella hadn't felt as wonderful for weeks, not since she had been held by Edward. The fact was, at the moment, she wasn't really thinking about what she was doing.. her mind was muddled with the wonderful feeling of being cuddled against him safe and warm. All she knew was that she wanted more, but she couldn't.. shouldn't.. should she?

Aro looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms who was sending her warmth through him. He searched for her warm, chocolate brown eyes that held so many more years than they should.

Slowly she lifted her face from its position buried in his chest. "Aro?" She whispered, her voice barely audible, not even sure what she was going to ask.

His eyes locked at hers. "Yes...?" he breathed. He reached his hand up and brushed his fingertips over her cheek, barely touching her skin. Slowly she leaned towards him on her tippy toes. Aro's eyes flickered from Bella's eyes to her lips as he leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes slowly, leaning towards him, so close she could feel his breath on her lips, soft, sweet...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice exclaimed. It was one of those needling, annoying voices and the door to the library banged loudly against the wall as it was thrown open by someone who was obviously in a very bad mood. Athenodora Volturi considered herself a fairly temperate woman but she had just about walked in on Aro Volturi _kissing_ a human! What the bloody hell was going on?! Had everyone in this place except for her lost their minds?! What was he thinking. Humans were dinner! NOT mates!

Aro looked up suddenly and held Bella at arm's length from himself. "N--Nothing! Don't you knock Athenodora?!"

Bella looked up suddenly, pulling away from Aro and then stumbling backwards into her chair a couple of steps away. Her head was spinning from how close she had just been to .. to kissing Aro Volturi. Had she really just almost kissed Aro? This was unbelievable this couldn't be happening! "Well I guess it's a bloody well good thing I /don't/ knock!" She exclaimed, her voice absolutely furious, her face livid. She looked every bit the dangerous vampire she was.

Aro glared at her. "Watch yourself Athenodora. Don't forget who you are speaking to..." he said, his voice low and threatening.

"Oh I haven't." She murmured, her crimson eyes narrowing. "But maybe you forget that she's a human." Her voice was low. "She can't stay here.. you know the laws." Athenodora hissed low, "Humans are _dinner_ . They aren't allowed to know of us." She hissed low. "You turn her or kill her, or mark my words Aro- there's going to be trouble and I don't mean from me. You can't break your own laws."

Aro growled. "She will not be harmed," he said almost silently. "She is no threat to us, and her change is her choice."

"You go against the laws of our world and there's going to be trouble." Athenodora said low.

"You go against my wishes Athenodora, and you can be assured, that will cause trouble too..." Aro took a threatening step toward her.

Athenodora didn't seem to be scared of him. She stepped between he and Bella accentuating herself so she could see both of them. "You're just a foolish little human, but I believe you know what you're doing. You think if you get him to mate with you everything will change and suddenly you'll get to take my life from me." She hissed low "I won't allow you to come in and ruin my life you insolent little infant." She brought her arm backwards and gave the chair Bella was sitting on a rough push which caused Bella to fall and go sliding across the floor, smashing into one of the bookcases.

Aro rushed to Bella's aide. "GET OUT!!" he roared at Athenodora. He looked down at Bella. "Are you alright Young One?"

Athenodora hissed low and spun on her heel and barged out of the room, slamming the door so hard the bookshelves shook.

"Yeah," Bella whispered, sitting up dizzily and holding her hand to her head. "Only onnne question." She winced again, "Is it possible for vampires to PMS?"

Aro chuckled. "If so, she stuck in the perpetual state..." Aro gently lifted Bella and cradled her in his arms. "Do you wish to go somewhere else?"

She winced slightly, "What she said is true." Bella whispered. "You're either going to have to turn me or kill me eventually."

"The latter isn't an option..." he said, looking into her eyes with sincerity. "And like I said, your change is your choice. This is your home now, and you can take as long as you need..."

"But it's true isn't it?" she asked softly, slowly raising her eyes to him, "Eventually.."

Aro looked away and his brow furrowed. "Yes, eventually a choice will need to be made, but I watch over you, and nothing will be done if I do not want it."

Bella sighed, frustrated, "But you see.. I /don't/ have a choice. and neither do you. It's vampire law."

"I have the choice to keep you happy...that is my intention. You are in my care and I will do as you wish."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "But if you don't.. someone else will." She said, looking down at the nearly finished board. Aro's knight and bishop were both in position. Wherever she moved the King piece she was still going to be in check.

Aro smirked at her stubbornness. "Then I guess it will be me...eventually." He looked down at the chess board. "And, Check Mate..." He smiled at her.

She sighed and handed over her king piece, but Bella couldn't help but feel that somehow this chess game almost symbolized her life and she looked down at it sadly. If Aro didn't do it.. someone else was going to. They wouldn't allow even him to break their laws..

"Please don't be sad Young One..." he said softly, with compassion in his eyes.

"How could I ever be sad with you around?" She whispered, looking up into his eyes and offering a half smile. "We'll figure something out.. someday.. somehow."

_Did anyone else totally love how it worked out that in the Beauty and the Beast lyric it mentions she found prince charming in Chapter Three and this IS chapter three? I loved it! _


	4. Special Preparations and Invitations

_~*~_

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar. _

_Wait and see  
We'll wait and see  
_

_A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before _

_~*~_

Bella wrapped her fingers around the handle of the fork and lifted it to her face, sniffing the delicious smell of the cake. It was a red velvet cake with some sort of white icing. Her nose told her that it was cream cheese icing, of which she was fond. She stuck the Fork in her mouth and savored the sweet and sharp taste of the cake, "This one." She said, though it sounded very thick as she was still chewing "It's the best of all you've had me try so far," She said, looking across at Marcus Volturi. She laid the fork back down on the little plate and reached for the glass of milk and took a drink. "I don't need to eat meals anymore with all of this taste testing." She pointed out with a smirk.

It was nearly St. Marcus day and it was the biggest Holiday in all of Italy, at least for the spring/summer season and the Volturi, who the humans believed were some sort of royal family for them as well even though they never came around, expected them to take part in the celebrations- which they did under the form of their disguises of the cloaks. They also supplied a magnificent feast and then picked a few out of the guests to the city to uh.. well.. they saw it as only their right. If they were to supply a celebration for thousands pouring into their city at the very least they should be getting something out of it in return, but Bella wasn't thinking about this at that particular moment. She was only thinking about all the preparations going on all over the castle. Though the guests wouldn't actually come inside- since the festival was held out in the square- the preparations for now were inside both due to the fact it was raining today and because it was easier to get things ready if they were inside where no one had to worry about the constant sunlight that flooded Volterra- or well, most of the time- when it wasn't storming or raining like it was today.

Bella was sitting in the castle's huge kitchen taste testing the food. Normally Gianna did it but today she was busy with Aro's secretary work and so Bella had gotten the fun of doing it. This particular day was taste testing the desserts. The kitchen was a huge room (as were all the rooms in the castle) made of stone and wood- the ceiling having bars of wood and the floor and walls of flagstone. There were big windows and it was on the lower level of the castle. There was a lot of counter space and the whole thing was actually very modern with all the convenient appliances though why they had been put there in a castle full of vampires no one seemed to be able to explain to Bella. That seemed like such a waste to her- but who was she to comment. She sat in the center of the room at the island on a high stool with plenty of plates in front of her and cakes of all natures. Her foot was propped up on another stool. She had gotten her cast off about a week before and had been sure to have Kostes save all of Alec's beautiful art work. She had saved the cast and it was now displayed proudly in her room for all to see. She now wore a brace that helped support her ankle. It was an ace one, wrapping around and then fastened shut with Velcro, but it did help to give a great deal of support so she could walk, though with a slight limp, she was regaining her health. Her ribs were well now and the better part of her cuts and bruises had healed as well leaving her ankle the only remaining thing to get well and it was coming together slowly. Kostes had started her swimming laps in the huge Swimming pool in the lower levels of the Volturi castle- yes inside. The water helped.

Another change had taken place as well. Jane had gone to some of the name brand Italian designers and come back with a new wardrobe of clothes for Bella, and, unlike Alice, didn't try to play Barbie. She let Bella pick whatever she wanted, which was a relief. This particular morning it was a pair of knee length jean shorts, sandblasted and comfortably worn in, and a white and navy blue halter top with stripes and a little Hollister seagull across the left chest. She had bare feet except for her brace on her left ankle. She wore a pair of heart shaped earrings. They were sapphires set in white gold, though quite small so they didn't look ostentatious by any means. She had protested about Aro's presents (which were very expensive) but eventually Caius had pointed out that it made him happy to give her presents and so she'd given up. Aro's discovery that she had pierced ears, something he hadn't realized and that fascinated him since he'd never actually met someone who had them, lead to an influx of earrings the likes of which Bella had never seen before.

Across the table from Bella sat Marcus. Bella had been making an effort to try to get to know him. Marcus was a man of very few words- he rarely spoke and when he did it was softly. He reminded Bella of Jasper back when she had first joined the Cullen Clan and how quiet he had been, though she understood that Marcus' quiet was caused by something very different than Jasper's had been. The ghosts of his past had never seemed to completely allow him to heal. However, Bella liked Marcus. He was very kind and he was wise, even though there was a certainly solemnity and sadness about him. "I suppose it's a good thing I'm making myself useful." She said with a grin, trying another kind of cake. "Sure you wouldn't like some?" She teased, sticking the tip of her tongue out.

Marcus' lips twitched in his usual almost smirk. It had been years since he'd had an actual smile. "No, I think I'm alright..." he said softly. He was very glad she was enjoying the food. Bella had somehow managed to turn her fortunes around since she'd come. She had in fact managed to win the hearts of many in the castle...at least those that were willing to let her in. And these included Marcus...though it was harder to notice.

There was a soft sound from above them and Bella's eyes flicked up instantly towards the few stairs that led down to the kitchen. Nothing was there. She let out an almost inaudible sigh and turned back to face the cake suddenly looking more somber. She had been hoping that when she turned to the stairs she would see Aro, but that hadn't happened. Aro had been gone for three days hunting- something he had desperately needed given he hadn't gotten out of the castle for the six weeks since she had come there. As much as she knew he needed to go it felt almost reminiscent of how she felt while Edward was gone. Little did she know, Aro had asked Marcus to look after her while she was gone. Even though Bella wasn't aware of the falling of her face when she didn't see Aro on the stairs to the kitchen, Marcus might have been.

Marcus did in fact notice Bella's disappointment. "He should be back soon..." he mused. He had begun to notice a closeness between the pair lately, and his talent was constantly nagging him to keep watch.

Bella raised an eyebrow, looking up, "I'm sorry." She murmured, "I should stop getting disappointed at every little sound." She tried to force her lips into a smile, "He'll be back when he gets back."

Marcus watched her. "You truly do miss him don't you?" he asked quietly. It was undeniable that Aro had been somewhat smitten with this charming girl, but Marcus had not really expected the feelings to be returned.

Bella nodded, "I do.. " She whispered softly, looking down at her folded hands on the countertop for a minute. "I don't even know why I just know I do miss him." She trailed off again, thoughtfully.

Marcus felt what he needed to feel. He knew why she missed Aro so much. There were feelings there that neither of them truly realized, but both shared. Marcus looked at her with compassionate eyes. He heard a sound above just faint enough to not reach her ears. _He's returned..._ He could feel Aro's desperation to see his lovely, young ward and again, Marcus almost smiled. Bella laid the fork aside, "Welll if you want my opinion- definitely the red velvet is the bed. Whoever made that ought to get first prize in a baking contest. Tastes just like my Grandma's used to taste." She said, leaning forward and resting her chin in one hand.

Marcus nodded. "Very well...Red velvet it is." He turned to the stairs as the familiar scent arrived. He turned back to Bella. "Well, I believe that is all for today...I think I will take my leave."

"Thank you Marcus..." Aro said from the doorway.

Bella hadn't heard him sneaking up behind her at the doorway until he spoke- given that he was a vampire and able to move very quietly and under her level of hearing and so when his voice came from behind her Bella turned around fast. "Aro!?" She exclaimed, her heart accelerating far faster than it had been and a soft, beautiful blush rising in her cheeks. She turned quickly and leaped from the chair, wincing as she jumped onto her still sore ankle and she ran across the room, her feet sliding out from under her and she tripped in his general direction going sprawling flat on the floor. "Umph!"

Aro's eyes widened and he rushed to help her up. He held her close to him and smiled warmly at her. "Are you alright Young One?"

Bella nodded, "I'm used to it." She admitted with a slight chuckle. "Occupational hazard of being a klutz."

Aro helped her the rest of the way up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her a few inches off the ground. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She said smiling and gently wrapping her arms back around his shoulders. She buried her face into his shoulder and wrapped herself tighter against him. She felt her eyes fill with tears but wasn't even sure exactly why as she braided her fingers into his hair and the other hand along his back. "I missed you so much." She whispered, choked.

"I missed you too Young One..." he said softly into her hair. "Did everyone treat you nicely while I was away?"

Bella giggled, "All but Athenodora but she's a lost cause."

Aro chuckled. "It won't be long...she'll be smitten with you too..." He cut himself off from saying more. His newly golden eyes had so far gone unnoticed, to his great relief. He was quite nervous about explaining his attempt at a new diet.

"Doubt that." Bella murmured with a grin, keeping her tearful face buried in his shoulder as she allowed him to hold her close.

Aro softly ran his fingers through her long brown hair. "In my absence, I had almost forgotten how wonderful you smell..." he said, nuzzling her slightly.

"You smell wonderful too." She whispered softly. "Like grass and trees and.. sky."

Aro's eyes saddened. "You miss it outside don't you?" he asked softly. She closed her eyes and nodded but didn't say anything. Aro sighed heavily. He wanted so much for her to be happy. He would have to find a way for her to be outside again. He held her closer, hoping to show her how much he understood. Bella merely squeezed his shoulders gently with her fingers as she slowly leaned back from his shoulder and leaned towards him again pressing her soft lips against his cheek.

Aro inhaled slowly. A smile spread across his face at the feeling of her warm lips on his cheek. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. He turned his eyes to hers. They were filled with happiness and love...though that could not be recognized yet...or perhaps refused to be recognized.

Slowly Bella tipped her face up, though her eyes were still closed from the soft press of her lips to his cheek. She was only a few centimeters from kissing him gently.. The gold in Aro's eyes danced as it melted with the brown of hers. He could feel her breath on his face and it was one of the most pleasant things he'd ever felt.

Slowly her lips turned up, pursing slightly the way lips do instinctively when you are about to kiss someone and she leaned towards him a bit more.

"Janey NO! Don't go in th-..." Alec stopped suddenly as his twin dragged him into the kitchen and both of them looked up to find Bella in Aro's arms, about one second away from kissing.

Aro turned to face the twins. He let out a sigh. "Yes my beloved one..." he said to Jane.

Jane's face clouded, "Sorry." She murmured, biting her lower lip, but she noted the sigh and whst seemed like displeasure to see him and she felt both upset and embarrassed sensations flood her.

"Come on Janey." Alec prodded, trying to drag her from the room. "Let's let them have their reunion." He said, steering her out.

Aro looked at Jane hoping to convey how much he wished to be alone with Bella at the moment.

Bella sighed a bit as she watched the two of them leave and pressed her face back to his shoulder. She wasn't brave enough to attempt to kiss him again.. not now. This was the second botched attempt and she felt her face redden. "Please don't let go. I've missed you so very much." She managed softly, her throat feeling oddly stuck.

"If you ask it, I'll never let you go..." Aro smiled at her. He noticed that she was wearing one of the pairs of earrings he'd given her...his particular favorites. "Those look lovely..." he said, gently touching one earring.

She smiled softly, "Thanks." She whispered, her cheeks blushing as she looked upward to meet his eyes for the first time and suddenly she realized. "Aro..?" She whispered softly, her heart suddenly seeming as if it had picked up wings and was going to fly directly out of her chest. His eyes were a soft, honey gold color. Almost the exact same color of honey that Carlisle's always had been. "Oh Aro.." She breathed softly, her eyes wide.

His eyes widened, thinking maybe he'd offended her somehow, completely forgetting his eyes. "What is it Young One?" he asked, worried.

"Your eyes.." She whispered, slowly lifting her fingers up she traced her soft thumb over the palest lavendar shadow beneath his eyes.

Aro glanced away. "Oh...W--well...y--yes. I thought I'd try something new..."

"Aro.." She whispered, tracing her fingers along his cheek and suddenly there were tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks all over again. Her heart was so full at this moment that even she wasn't sure all of what she was feeling.

"Aro.." She whispered, tracing her fingers along his cheek and suddenly there were tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks all over again. Her heart was so full at this moment that even she wasn't sure all of what she was feeling.

Aro looked back at Bella and noticed she was crying. He reached up and wiped her tears. "I'm so sorry Young One...I didn't mean to offend you..."

"You didn't." She whispered, somewhat breathless. "Aro.. you didn't have to do that for me." She whispered. "I know what changing your lifestyle will mean- even trying it.. I.. I don't even know how to say thank you for something so big." she whispered, and she buried her face in his shoulder and crushed him against her with power that was startlingly strong for a human.

Aro's eyes were wide at her surprising strength. "There is no need to thank me, I would do most anything to make you happy..."

"Aro.. this means the world." She whispered. "I know how hard it must be." She murmured, her eyes tearing again. "Jasper once told me how much he still struggled and he only drank human blood for a few decades but you... for thousands of years. This means more than I know how to say. This means .. I don't even understand everything that it means." she whispered softly.

"It means that you've introduced some wonderful inspiration for change in me..." Aro smiled at her and wiped her tears again.

Bella sniggered softly, "Oh you don't meant to tell me that your conscience feels better!? That Carlisle was /right/ Do you?" She asked, her voice sarcastic and mock surprised as she grinned at him.

Aro laughed heartily. "I must admit, Carlisle may have found something behind this lifestyle." Her teasing warmed his soul and without thinking, he did something he had never done. He pressed his lips lightly to her cheek.

Bella suddenly felt his lips brush at her cheek and she froze in place, her hands resting gently against the lapels of his jacket and her eyes went to his immediately, her lips curving into a soft smile. She hugged him gently again and reached up softly and brushed her fingers very very lightly over his lips feeling her cheek tingle and her heart lurch of its own accord in response to his tender kiss on her cheek.

Aro let out a breath against her fingertips and smiled. His eyes met with hers. He took his hand and softly brushed his fingertips over her cheekbone. "Young One...." he began before there was a knock at the door. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned. "Enter..."

"My apologies Aro, but we are need for last minute preparations..." Marcus stated, with sincere apologies in his eyes.

A few hours later after Bella had gone to sleep with Aro snuggled at her side to chase away her bad dreams, though they were becoming less and less frequent, Janey had settled herself in the library laying across the couch with her feet up above her head over the back of the furniture and her head hanging down. It was a very seven year oldish thing to do, but she didn't particularly care- that was until Marcus entered the room and she practically fell off the couch trying to right herself. "Hi." She muttered, her voice low. It was obvious that she wasn't in a good mood.

Marcus looked at Jane critically. "What is wrong Jane?"

She sat up and crossed her slender arms over her chest, "Nothing." She muttered.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You are denying one of The Three and answer to a specific question? Is that wise Jane?" Marcus knew Jane couldn't deny duty.

Jane sighed, "If you put it that way fine. I'll tell you .. but you're just going to laugh and call me a silly little girl like Alec did." She muttered, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the floor.

"Try me..." he said softly.

"I don't think Aro likes me anymore." She whispered, "Or well.. he likes Bella better."

Marcus smirked slightly. "Are you meaning to say you are jealous of Bella, Jane?"

"I am not!" She flared up instantly, leaping out of the couch cushion and beginning to pace. "I'm NOT jealous! She's just a human..." Jane paused, stopped walking and dropped back to her cushion again, dejectedly holding her chin in both hands. "Maybe a little. But if you tell anyone I swear I'll superglue your toes to your socks."

Marcus shook his head. "Jane, you know you are Aro's beloved...what has brought this on?"

She sighed a bit and chewed on her lower lip, her eyes shining as, suddenly, bloody tears began to run down her face. This was indeed a rare occurrence. Vampires rarely cried because it was a waste of their energy source.

Marcus' eyes widened at her tears. "Now, now Jane...may I tell you something...it may help..."

She exhaled, "Today when he came home. I'd just found out and I went to the kitchen and he and Bella were well. I don't know.. hugging I guess and I was so happy to see him and he just sighed and his eyes dimmed and he looked sad. He wasn't happy to see me. It couldn't have been more clear I was just.. in the way.. and then I left because Alec pulled me away and I kept expecting him to come and at least say hi.. he's been gone for three whole days.. Aro's my closest friend outside of Alec.. he and I have always been special friends ever since he saved Alec and me. And I kept expecting him and he didn't come and he didn't come he's not left HER side all day. He likes her better. I'm not his beloved anymore- SHE is!"

"Jane...they're falling in love with each other..." Marcus said bluntly.

"Wh...what?" She whispered, looking up, startled.

Marcus nodded. "He loves her Jane, and she makes him happy..."

Jane looked down, still chewing her lip and crossing her arms as she began to pace back and forth, "I want him to be happy.." She admitted softly. "He hasn't ever had anyone special and I like Bella.. but what if he forgets me?" She whispered. "I'm small.. I'm easy to forget."

Marcus came even closer to smiling. "Jane...there is no way anyone can forget you, especially Aro. You are and will always be his beloved."

"Even if he loves Bella?" She asked, tentatively.

"Even if he loves Bella. Besides, I don't think she'd let him forget you..."

"Promise?" She whispered, reaching out and hugging Marcus. Janey was the only one who could ever get away with that.

"Promise...if he does, you have my permission to do what you do best...but just for a little while." Marcus hugged her back for a split second.

Jane smirked, "Would you be referring to my tickling or my mind pain or my girly makeovers because any of the three would appease me." She let out a giggle.

"Your choice..." he teased.

"Brilliant!" She paused, "Marcus.. " She sat down beside him on the couch considering thoughtfully. "You know what's in two days right?"

"Yes...I do." He was a bit curious to see where Jane was leading with her question.

"You think Aro will do anything special for Bella?" She asked thoughtfully. "After all.. it's the most important holiday for our kind and .. I know she hasn't been turned but as good as. She lived almost constantly with the Cullens for three years." Jane pointed out.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he has something in mind. Why do you ask?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No particular reason." She said shrugging. "I think I'm going to go hunting now." She remarked. "See you tomorrow then?"

Marcus watched after her, quite confused. He shook his head and stood to go to his quarters.

Aro lay in his bed, his arms wrapped around Bella as usual. As she slept, he thought. _I have to make her happy. She is trapped in this castle for days on end. This creature of light and life..._ He lightly brushed some hair from her face and smiled at her peaceful expression. But how to get her outdoors without causing a revolt within the palace. Then he realized, there would be no need to leave the castle to fulfill this plan. "The tower..." he whispered. He flinched as Bella stirred in his arms. He waited in silence to be sure she wasn't awake, then he smiled at her with his new plans running through his mind for the rest of the night.

The next morning, found Bella in the library once again, and it gave Aro a chance to set his plan into motion. He summoned Jane and met her with a smile. "My lovely Jane..." he said warmly.

Jane smiled brightly at him. "Yes master!"

"I am in need of your assistance. I am hoping to treat Bella to a dinner for St. Marcus Day. I want it to be in the tower, under the stars. She will need to dress for the occasion, of course, and I will need you to help her. I also ask that you take care of the preparations for the dinner itself. I trust you to understand how important it is that the evening is perfection."

"Of course Aro. I will do everything in my power to make it the most perfect night for you both!" Jane hurried out of the room to get Alec, and begin preparations.

Now, Aro set to his next task. Finding quill and ink, he began to write.

_My Dear Young One, _

_As I am sure you are aware, our beloved St. Marcus Day celebration approaches, and I ask for the honor of being able to celebrate it with you. Though I cannot go into great detail of my plans for the evening, I am fully satisfied in the thought that you will enjoy yourself. I have asked Jane to assist you in the necessary preparations, all that is required of you is your attendance. I wait with baited breath for your arrival on this very special evening, Most Devotedly Yours, Aro_

_Aggh I can't wait for them to go to their "Ball" I'm sure as you've guessed this is the long awaited "Ball" scene from Beauty and the Beast. *giggles* I rather liked the bit where they kept getting interrupted. Poor them! _


	5. Beauty and the Beast

Yeah I know it's been forever since we've updated but we hope that the length of this chapter will make up for it! Um, please note that the rating has been changed to M because of this chapter. I'm not sure how "bad" it really is but we thought we'd be safe since I don't really want my account deleted. Um yeah, there are lemons. If you're not okay with that please don't flame ;) You've been warned though :p That said I think it's time to send Aro and Bella on their date! - Beck

~*~

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.  
Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong.  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._

~*~

Jane wasn't having a difficult morning. She had promised Aro only the previous night that she would help him to make the St. Marcus day celebration into a romantic date for Bella, but throwing a 'romantic date' together in less than 48 hours- well, technically 32 hours now, was proving to be a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. It might not have been hard if you were say- any random person on the street trying to plan a romantic date, but for the Volturi nothing was done 'small' and so the idea to Jane of just preparing some simple dinner and dancing was completely unheard of. No, this night needed to be magical and extraordinary something unheard of beyond belief. Janey was good at that. She might have only been four feet tall, but she was completely bossy enough that people listened to her even if they couldn't believe that they were listening to her. It seemed a little ridiculous to let a seven year old order you about- but a seven year old who'd been seven for a few centuries was another thing.

Janey had arranged for dinner from the most gifted sous chef in all of Italy, which had been quite a feat given he worked at a five star restaurant that was always busy and getting a multi course meal from him on a Saturday that was St. Marcus day no less would have been impossible for almost anyone else but the price she had quoted him had certainly convinced him. Meanwhile Jane would allow Aro to figure out what he would do about food for himself. She also arranged to have the tower suite opened. The tower suite was the rooms that directly connected to the Priori Dei Palazzo and they were only opened for the most formal of occasions- back when the Volturi had hosted huge balls during the renaissance and when that was the popular thing to do. There was a ball room all inlaid in gold, a beautiful dining room, bedroom suites, a direct connection to the roof of the clock tower and huge doors that threw open to a huge balcony. She had to arrange not only to have it opened but to have it cleaned for the dust was several inches thick- but this she did and had it decorated in fashion for the Saint Marcus day holiday as well- though it didn't really need a lot of decorating to begin with as it was already beautiful all on its own. She checked on the meal and then arranged for a live concert pianist to play in a small alcove. It was set up much like a confessional where they couldn't see the piano and the person there couldn't see them, but they could hear the music- giving the air that they were completely alone and the music was made of magic. She also arranged to have huge live rose vines twisted around the huge columns in the room. The table was set up for two, not in the dining room, but on the balcony by the ball room and the telescope fine tuned that was mounted on the clock tower. Aro had put it there.. he liked the stars.

After all of this, she had only one more problem and it was definitely going to be the biggest. There were no clothes for Bella to wear and you couldn't have a ball gown made in 32 hours- not even Janey Volturi could arrange for that. The gown would need to be designed, the person measured, the pattern made, the material found, the gown sewn, and then final alterations- you couldn't do that in less than two days. Athenodora was much taller than Bella, standing at five feet and eleven inches, Bella who was only five four would have swum in her clothes- and Athenodora would rather die than share anyway. She had already washed her hands of this entire business and was putting on airs about how Aro was breaking his own laws around the rest of the castle. Everyone was beginning to get tired of her and even Caius had rebuked her but it did no good. The fact was, she was just simply jealous. After all, Bella, a mere human, was encroaching on her territory and getting away with it. She was getting beautiful gifts and plenty of attention - even Caius liked her!

Then, Janey was far too short. Her dresses would be lucky to make it down to Bella's knees and would in general be too tiny. There were no other women around who had actual ball gowns. Aro, she hoped, would wear his blue tuxedo- he hadn't worn it for about two centuries but it was probably the nicest thing that he owned. Bella was definitely going to be a problem. Janey was pondering this dilemma while sitting in her room when she suddenly had a brilliant idea. She grinned and grabbed her cell phone and flicked it open. The Volturi, though old vampires, always managed to stay up to par with the technology. Jane's phone was a custom Blackberry curve made of glittery purple and teal with a full keypad and had a key chain attached to it that said "Janey". She quickly found Marcus' contact on her phone and clicked on it.

_Can you come to my room, I need to talk to you about something important - Janey_

She sent the message and then waited anxiously for a reply.

Marcus' phone buzzed quietly at his side. He reached for it and read the message from Jane. He replaced the phone in his pocket and made his way to Jane's room. He knocked quietly on the door and then entered. "You asked to see me?"

Janey grinned as she heard the knock on her door, Marcus was always prompt, "Uh huh. You can sit with me if you want." Jane said, motioning for him to join her on the bed.

Jane was an interesting person. She had been turned at only seven years of age along with her twin and that really wasn't wise. You weren't really emotionally or physically mature at age seven and though she had mostly come away from the experience unscathed, that seven year old bit of her had never really faded away. Sometimes her emotions were like a seven year old. She was jealous and easily hurt, quick to anger, impatient, quick to trust, there was an innocence about Jane that you wouldn't expect in one a few centuries old, but the truth was bits of her seven year old self had never left and the same was the truth for her twin.

Her room reflected this- it was very girlish. She had flagstone floors and walls, but her floor was covered in rugs of shag hair in white and her bed was a huge bed with a flowing pink canopy and pink gossamer silk comforter. Her curtains were white with pink rosebuds hand stitched into them.. her walls had huge woven tapestries with princesses on them- mostly fairy tales of princesses like Rapunzel and Aurora.

Marcus joined Jane on the bed and looked at her expectantly. "What can I help you with Jane?"

"Well.. I have a sort've.. dilemma.. There's a certain family member of ours.. whooo happens to be somewhat.. obsessed with a certain other member of our family.." She murmured, smirking. "Sound like anyone you know?"

Marcus nodded. He knew, probably more than anyone, how much Aro and Bella's relationship was growing. But he wasn't sure where Jane was going with her statement.

"Well.. he finally decided to pack up some courage and do something about it. Except I don't think he realizes he's doing it because he loves her... yet anyway he's just doing it because he wants to do something amazing to make her happy... but he wants to have dinner for her.. by candle light on St. Marcus day and sort've I guess.. have their own private ball of sorts.. "

Marcus' signature almost smirk crossed his face once again, and actually seemed a little closer to smile than it had in centuries. "And I assume he asked for your help. Did I not tell you that you were still his beloved?"

Jane smirked, "I don't mind that he asked for my help thaaat's not my problem."

"Then, what is your problem? If I can help, I will..."

"Well I arranged everything, I think it's going to be really spectacular.. I found the most gifted sous-chef in all Italy to cook annd I had the Clock tower Chambers opened and cleaned and I found a concerto pianist who is really really gifted.." She continued explaining all she had outlined for the evening. "I've only got one small... hitch... Did you know humans don't have ball gowns?" Jane's brow furrowed and it was sort've cute because from the look on her face it was obvious, to her mind, the idea of someone not owning at least a dozen formal ball gowns was completely foreign.

Marcus snickered quietly, for the first time in so long. "I'm sure your calling me here means you've found a possible solution though..." he mused.

"Yes.. it does.." Jane said with a sigh, leaping across her bed to her armoire where she kept her most prized possessions and pulling out a beautiful book with golden tips on the four corners to keep it from dog earring and gilded pages. She opened the book to reveal pages filled with pictures of the Volturi. From early on they were painted.. then photographs.. then digital prints.. she hunted in the book until she found a painting by Solimena.. so life-like it was as if the person could have stepped out of the page and touched you. So lifelike it was scary.

The woman looked similar to Bella, though with a vampire beauty about her. She was tall with one of those hourglass figures and had a massive amount of brown hair piled up in curls on her head and soft eyes set in a gentle face.. She was wearing a gorgeous golden- yellow silk ball gown and she was standing at the top of the staircase that lead down into the ballroom in the Clock tower chambers... Didyme Volturi.

Marcus' eyes softened at the image. "What do you need Jane?"

"That ball gown .. if you would let Bella borrow it... and the accessories." Jane said, tentatively biting her lip.

Marcus looked at the picture for a few moments. He contemplated deeply. He truly liked Bella, and knew how happy she made Aro. "Very well...but only because you asked, and because it's for Bella..."

Jane stood up from the bed, waiting for Marcus to join her. Didyme's chambers had been in the west wing of the Volturi castle and now no one was allowed to go into them without Marcus' explicit permission and he always said no and so people had stopped asking. The fact that he was allowing them to borrow the dress that Didyme had worn to her very last St. Marcus day ball was amazing. In fact, he had wanted to keep her chambers so exact as she had that he had a special key made for the door and wore it on a chain round his neck so no one could go inside without him.

Marcus lead the way to Didyme's chambers. When they reached the door he took a deep breath. He reached up for the key around his neck with a shaking hand. He slowly unlocked the door and opened it. The air smelled of dust and time past. He stepped inside and looked around and then turned to Jane. "It should be in there..." he said, pointing to an elegant armoire on the other side of the room.

Jane's deep eyes followed Marcus as he unlocked the key with a shaking hand. His face was impenetrable at the moment and she knew deep down that this probably hurt and she reminded herself that she'd find some way to make this up to him. It had been so long since she was in this room and it made her miss Didyme. Athenodora had never liked her or Alec and it had been Didyme who had sat with her during her change, holding her hand, whispering to her it would be alright that the pain would soon go. She had thought that Didyme was her mother, who had died when Jane was almost too young to remember her. They had been special friends just as she was with Aro. The huge floor to ceiling windows of the far window were dusty, but light still streamed in to the floor providing plenty of light to find her way to the huge armoire where she had kept her gowns. Jane walked across the room, her Mary Jane shoes echoing on the marble floor.

She reached out with a shaking hand and turned the handle carefully, hearing it click as the armoire swung open to reveal a large interior with probably 50 magnificent gowns- these were her fanciest. Jane sighed- she was way too short to reach and so she leaped up into the floor of the armoire and walked into it hunting for the dress she wanted. She gently pushed aside the ones she didn't want.. holding them back with one hand as she searched... when.. all of a sudden.. the dresses got too heavy and without knowing quite how it happened Jane slipped and went somersaulting two or three times across the marble floor right back out of the cabinet. She sat up shaking her head.

Marcus rushed forward and helped Jane up. "Are you alright Jane? Here let me help you find it..." Marcus made his way to the armoire and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, deciphering scents. He recognized the silk of the yellow gown instantly. It was also the garment with Didyme's scent still on it the strongest. He reached in and carefully pulled out the gown. The soft rustling echoed through the room, and the minimal light filtered over the shining fabric.

Jane rolled her eyes, "Yeah I'm okay.. but if you tell anyone a buncha dresses did me in.." She muttered, smirking slightly. "I'll never hear the end of it." She followed him across the room as he looked around in the armoire and then pulled out the dress she wanted. "Tale as old as time, tune as old as song.." She whispered, going across the room she lifted the cedar chest at the end of the bed. "We're lucky Bella's about her same size. I wonder if Aro realizes just how impossible he almost made this task." She muttered, laying out the huge crinoline that went with the dress and the other two petticoats and all the rest of the underclothes. She closed the cedar chest and ran across to the little cabinet that had the shoes. She reached in and fond the gold sequined shoes that went with the dress and the golden gloves. At the vanity she found the jewelry and the hair pieces. "There. That's all of it." She said with a grin as they carried the items from the room. "Thank you." Jane said as they left the room.

Marcus simply nodded at her. As they left the room he turned and looked around one more time. He let out a weak sigh and hung his head. He quietly closed the door and leaned his back against it. It had been so long since he'd let himself see so many of Didyme's things. He missed her terribly.

Bella opened her eyes and rubbed them and when she did she suddenly caught sight of a pair of red eyes staring back into hers. She gasped and sat up, grabbing her blankets. "Jane!" She exclaimed when her eyes finally focused and she realized that the red eyes actually belonged to Jane who was sitting on the footboard of her bed barely a few feet from her. Just sitting, staring, waiting for her to wake up.

She yawned and stretched. She had laid down for a nap at Jane's insistence. Jane was apparently in 'charge' of preparing her for dinner that night. Earlier in the day Jane had taken her out to the St. Marcus festival in the square since all the others were going out and it _had_ worn her out. Bella went to the bathroom to shower and clean up and definitely wash her hair, eventually returning and simply handing Jane the comb since she knew the girl would ask for it and sat down at the vanity so that she could have the rats combed out of her hair.

Jane smiled brightly as she took the comb and gently began detangling Bella's hair. "So, are you excited about tonight?" she asked, sounding even more like a seven year old than usual.

Bella felt her cheeks flush. "Yes." She admitted softly, looking at Jane's face in the mirror so that they could somewhat see each other as Jane stood on a little step stool behind her to comb out her unruly hair. "Thanks for arranging... whatever it was you arranged.. " She said with a grin, for Jane would tell her absolutely nothing of the plans for that night. For all Bella knew, she could be going to the moon.

"It was my pleasure! You're going to love it...all of it..." Jane continued to gently style Bella's hair. She was quite the master with hair styling. In no time, she had Bella's hair done in an elegant bun surrounded by cascades of ringlets. "So...what do you think?" she asked Bella's reflection.

Bella looked at her hair, "Is that really my hair?" She asked with an awed chuckle.

"Absolutely! You have beautiful hair..." Jane jumped down from her step-stool and smiled up at Bella. "Now come on...we have to get you dressed!" She held her hand out for Bella to take.

"Dressed? Does that mean I actually get to /see/ what I'm wearing now?" She asked, taking Jane's small hand in hers.

"Now you do...it's almost time! Now come on!" Jane pulled Bella with more strength than her apparently young body should have possessed. She sat Bella on a stool in front of the vanity. "Now, this dress is very special. You have to care for it as if your life depended on it...because it does." Jane smiled, unleashing her power, and then pouting when she saw that Bella was unaffected as usual.

Bella smirked and then pretended to shriek in pain, though it was obviously a comical act. "Ahhhh!!! stop Janey you're torturrrinnngg meeee." It would have almost been believable- if Bella hadn't had a huge smile on her face.

"Not funny...you better hope you can keep that little skill once you're one of us. Now, do you promise to take very good care of everything?" Jane's eyes were very serious as she looked at Bella.

Bella smiled, "Cross my heart and hope to die." Bella said, making the motion over her chest. "Would you mind explaining why my life is worth a dress?" She asked, grinning lightly.

Jane moved to sit beside Bella. "These things, that you're wearing tonight, all belonged to Didyme. It was only with Marcus' express permission that you are allowed to use them..." she said softly, looking into Bella's eyes.

"Oh.." Bella whispered softly, her eyes wide. "Oh!.." She whispered again, suddenly feeling a tear slide down her cheek as she reached over and pulled Jane into a tender hug. "I'll tell him thanks too when I see him." She said, realizing what a great sacrifice this undoubtedly was.

Jane returned Bella's hug and smiled. "That would mean the world to him. Marcus must really like you, you know? You're the only person besides me he's allowed to see any of Didyme's things." Jane jumped up and retirieved the garment bag that held the ball gown. "Ready to see it?!" she asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Bella said, unable to resist at least a little excitement.

Jane grinned brightly. She reached up and slowly unzipped the bag, allowing it to fall away. The yellow silk reflected the dim candle-light of Bella's room elegantly. Jane looked up at Bella, her crimson eyes sparkling.

Bella's eyes widened as she looked at the dress.. "Oh... my... ohhhh my.." She whispered, slowly standing up and crossing the room. She felt as if she was in a dream. A dream of a dream, really. "Janey this is beautiful.... it looks like." She paused and giggled softly, "Like that dress from Beauty and the Beast."

"Exactly!" Jane said, trying to keep herself from bouncing. "First, we have to put on all the under stuff..." she said, producing the crinoline and petticoats.

Bella's expression must've been horrified as she looked at it. "Oh my." She murmured with a giggle, "Do you /know/ how to put all that on?"

Jane's face mirrored the horror in Bella's. "You don't?! How can anyone not now how to wear this?!" Jane shook her head in disappointment and moved to help Bella into the under garments.

"Maybe because I was born a few centuries after you. I don't keep ball gowns in my closet!" Bella protested as the crinoline went over her head

"Well...living here, that may be changing. We like to dress up..." Jane said. Her face held a look of deep concentration and the tip of her tongue stuck out as she worked.

"So I see." Bella mused as she stood there letting Janey get her ready. Finally all the pulling and pushing and tying was done and she lifted up her arms for the last garment and the dress sailed down around her feet. A palest silken under dress and golden overlay of organza that was see through and the tiniest golden beads along with the huge gathers in the skirt held up with silken roses to reveal glimpses of the pale yellow underdress. The top of the dress was narrow waisted and smooth with capped sleeves off her elbows and a pair of golden gloves that went to her elbows. Her hair had golden pins in it studded with topaz.

After this, she fastened the pendant around her neck, a topaz heart surrounded by diamonds and fastened topaz drop earrings into her ears. Last she stepped into the shoes and put on her gloves and spritzed herself with perfume that Jane gave her- a special scent of some sort that smelled like flowers. Slowly she turned around in the mirror looking at herself.. Even for a human.. she was radiant.

"Wow..." Jane said breathlessly. "You look just like her..."

Bella bit her lower lip and smiled shyly, "Do I look okay? Will Aro like it?" She whispered, nervously.

"I think Aro will love it!" Jane's smile was truly child-like. "You look like a princess!"

Bella felt her cheeks flush, "I do don't I?" She whispered softly, looking into the mirror.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle preparations were in hasty pursuit of getting Aro ready- a task that could've been accomplished a long time before, had he not kept insisting he didn't need 'hours to get ready.

"Come on you'll be late." Alec insisted.

Aro followed, his eyes filled with nervousness. "Oh, I do hope this was a good idea..." he muttered.

Alec groaned, "You're NOT backing out at the last minute. Janey already send me a text with Bella's picture she looks like a fairy tale princess. Don't let Marcus see her or.." He cut himself off.. "Whoops almost spoiled something." he smirked widely. "Here you're wearing this." Alec said, handing him the blue jacket, pants, and the white and gold doublet

Aro smiled. "I'm desperate to see how Jane could have made her more lovely than she usually is..." Aro took the garments from Alec, and hastily put them on.

"Good. Now sit. " He muttered, pushing Aro down at the table and got a brush and a comb and began to comb Aro's freshly washed hair and dry it. He pulled it back into a simple queue and tied it with a blue ribbon. "There." He muttered.

"Perfect...Are we finished? Is it time?!" Aro's eyes danced with excitement. He wanted so much to let the evening begin.

"Yes but only because if you don't get out of here you're going to burst with impatience or something." He murmured with a roll of his eyes.

Aro smiled at Alec. "Thank you." He wrenched open the door and rushed to the tower to wait for his princess.

Bella took a few deep breaths, feeling butterflies in her stomach as she left her chamber and walked towards the hall that connected the main castle to the Clock tower rooms. It was so beautiful. The oaken doors had never been opened when she passed this way before. The carpeting that started at the hall opening was red and the trim in gold She walked out of the hall and into a double staircase that joined in the middle and walked down to another wider ante room of sorts.. And suddenly she saw something at the other landing that positively caught her breath. Aro was standing there silently, wearing a deep blue suit. She swallowed hard. He was beautiful... so beautiful.. "Aro.." She breathed.

Aro caught her scent wafting his direction as she approached. His stomach tied in knots as he waited to see her and when he did his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous...and absolute vision. The yellow gown was so elegant, and it fit her perfectly, and reflected the warm glow of the room exquisitely. When she said his name he smiled warmly. "Bella..." he said softly as he walked toward her. He extended his hand and took hers. He bent to kiss it softly. "You look beautiful," he said bringing himself closer to her.

Bella's eyes closed for a second as he walked towards her and he took her hand and gently kissed it in the kind of thing that only happened in old movies and novels. "Thank you." She whispered softly, her brown eyes looking up into his golden ones as she linked her arm through his and lifted the edge of the dress so they could walk down the final set of stairs together.

Aro didn't take his eyes from her as they walked. He led her to the carefully placed table on the balcony. He felt the cool night air as they stepped out, under the stars. He led her to a chair on one side of the table and then took his place across from her.

Bella's eyes widened as they walked through a huge golden room, though she barely had any time to look at it before they were outside on a big balcony. There was a little table with a white cloth and candles. She smiled softly as he pulled her chair out for her and then sat down across from her, "This is all so wonderful." She whispered.

"I wanted to give you the outdoors again..." Aro said with a soft smile.

She smiled softly, reaching across the table and slipping her fingers into his. "You did a wonderful job." She admitted softly, eyes wide.

Aro smiled at her hand joined with his. He looked into her eyes and didn't ever want to look away. "I also hope you're hungry. Jane has done a wonderful job at her preparations."

She smiled softly up at him, "Starving." She said.

Aro waved his hand slightly and suddenly there appeared a guard carrying a tray. He placed before Bella a covered dish, and just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

"Nice," Bella murmured with a giggle, "Someday you have to teach me how to disappear like that." she murmured as she reached out and took the cover from the dish to find the first course was a beautiful crystal bowl of soup.

Aro watched as Bella ate. The things she needed as a human fascinated him. Actually, truth be told, Bella in general fascinated him. Once she was done, the next guard appeared with her next course. A spring salad with fresh raspberries.

Bella grinned as she uncovered the salad, "Yum!" She murmured, carefully picking out the raspberries, unaware he was watching as she ate her salad and saved the raspberries until the end. "I would offer to share but." She bit her lower lip, trying to hide a grin.

Aro chuckled. "If only..." he said with true longing in his eyes. He noticed she was saving the raspberries. "May I?" he said, reaching over and taking a raspberry. He held it to her lips, he wanted to get a better understanding of eating.

Bella thought for a single second he was going to eat one of the raspberries until she figured out he was actually intending to feed it to her, "Of course." She whispered, looking up at him. She smiled slightly and parted her lips to accept the raspberry never removing her eyes from his.

Aro carefully placed the crimson berry on her lips and watched. He continued this until all of the berries were gone. Aro didn't realize how close he had begun to lean toward her until the next guard appeared and he jerked up to sit straight-backed again.

Bella probably couldn't have told you a thing about how those berries tasted after the last one had left her lips because she was so focused on him feeding them to her. When he jerked back she looked up to see the guard who brought the main course, some kind of spaghetti. Bella cut it up to avoid having to twirl it around her fork like an idiot and took a bite. "Mmm." She whispered with a grin. "Someone knows how to cook."

Aro smirked. "No...someone, namely Jane, knows how to cater..." he joked.

She grinned up at him, "Right then the chef knows how to cook." She pointed out with a huge grin. "Thank you for planning all of this." She whispered as the guard came out with a plate of Italian pastries and nuts for the dessert course.

"Anything for you..." he mumbled. He smiled at the look of deep thought that came across Bella's face as she chose her desserts. She was so perfect and captured his attention completely.

She looked up at him a chuckled, "This is a serious decision!" she pointed out, "If I eat all of them I'm surely going to burst I'm so full.. .but they all look so good!"

"We can have them sent to your room for later..." he suggested with a chuckle. "We wouldn't want you too full to dance." With his words, the piano began to play, seemingly by magic.

Bella's eyebrows raised, "Dance? Oh no... no I don't dance.. I'm too klutzy." she protested.

Aro chuckled. "I won't deny that balance is a hard thing for you to find, but dancing is all in the leading..."

Bella reluctantly stood and placed her napkin on the table. "Alright then.. I'll trust you on that one." She said with a soft smile as they walked together inside from the balcony.

This was the first time she got the chance to look at the ballroom appropriately. It was a huge circular/oval room that had huge rose twined columns on the sides. The entire room was in gold tones. One whole wall was floor to ceiling French door windows with the small panes of glass. Currently they were swung wide to reveal the balcony. The other end of the room and all the walls had individual gold and marble panels and all around the edge blue draperies in semicircle like the way a play curtain looks after it has been pulled up. The floor contained an immaculate rectangle design of stone and the ceiling had a mural of angels in the sky- the sort you saw in old paintings, naked with their wings.

"Oh my... this room." She whispered, seeing a golden version of them reflected back at her in the light from the chandeliers in the ceiling. "This is beautiful." She whispered, in awe.

Aro's eyes were locked on Bella. "Yes, it is..." not referring to the room at all. He extended his hand to her. "Would you do me the honors of a dance, my lady?"

Bella recognized the music that the piano was playing and suddenly it all seemed to surreal it was like a recreation of a movie, only how many girls actually got to experience Beauty and the Beast almost perfectly re-written to fit their life.. she slowly reached her hand over his and turned around to face him, pressing her hand at his elbow on the other side stepping closer as she tried to figure out how to accentuate herself around him the best.

For a moment they just stood look at each other and she couldn't help whispering the first words of the song as it played on the piano, watching into his eyes the whole entire time.

_"Tale as old as time, true as it can be.. barely even friends.. then somebody bends.. unexpectedly." _

Aro smiled down at Bella affectionately. He placed his hand in hers and wrapped his arm gently around her waist. He lifted her off the floor, so he was carrying her effortlessly. His smile grew as she began to whisper the words to the song that was flowing through the room.

_Just a little change. Small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared._

And his voice joined hers

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Ever just the same. Ever a surprise. Ever as before, and ever just as sure, as the sun will rise._

Bella's heart lurched suddenly as she heard him respond, "You can sing?" She whispered her voice not really even audible as she listened.. apparently he /could/ sing and very well! His voice was soft and he hit every single note dead on. The music continued as he whirled her about the floor pulling her close and then spinning her out and suddenly her voice was brave enough to join his following the song she'd listened to so often as a little girl..

_"Tales as old as time, tune as old as song.. "_ he joined her and they sang together again, her eyes unable to leave his. _"Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change.. learning you were wrong.."_

Aro brought Bella closer as the song began to slow. He sang...

_Certain as the sun, rising in the East. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast._

His voice softened as the song ended and he touched his forehead to hers, bringing them to halt in the center of the floor. His eyes met hers and danced.

Her eyes closed for a second as he pulled her close against him, "I didn't know you could sing." She whispered, slowly lifting her fingers to his cheek.

"I haven't in a very long time..." he whispered. Bella had brought music back into his life. Aro was beginning to wonder if there wasn't anything she was capable of doing.

"I... hope you do again soon." She whispered, her words stumbling over each other as she tried to remember how to speak while staring into his golden eyes. "You've got a lovely voice. You will sing for me again sometime won't you?" she whispered softly.

"Anytime..." he breathed. He reached up to brush away a ringlet that had fallen out of place. His fingers lingered as the trailed across her cheek, and then down her neck.

Bella swallowed hard as he brushed his fingers along her cheek and neck. Suddenly she couldn't remember any words. He brushed a single strand of her hair behind her ear and her skin felt as if she'd received a delicious little shock. When his fingers ran down her cheek again she slowly turned her face into his palm and pressed a kiss in the middle of it and then slowly began kissing the tips of his fingers so very softly..

Aro watched her kiss his hand softly. Their faces were still so close. After a moment he placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. "Bella..."

She was distracted from kissing his hand when he curled his fingers under her chin and lifted it gently, "Yes?" She whispered softly, slowly lifting her eyes to his.

"You have made this the most spectacular night of my long life...but one thing would make it even better..." he said quietly, hoping he wasn't being too bold. His eyes flickered to her warm lips for a split second.

Her heart melted at his gentle words and she slowly lifted her hands to his face for just a moment before she wrapped them slowly around his shoulders and pulled him close against her in a soft hug, leaning back only enough to look into his eyes again, "Yes?" she whispered a second time, her heart thudding crazily.

"May I...and please forgive me if I offend you...but, may I kiss you?" he whispered nervously.

"Okay.." She whispered back nervously, her eyes sparkling as they met his and her hand tightening on his for a moment letting him know he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

Aro's eyes danced even faster. He swallowed and brought his hand up. He gently traced her cheek, then her jaw, and finally her lips with his fingers. He leaned in slowly and softly brushed his lips across hers.

She shivered, though not from cold every single time his fingers touched her skin because it felt like small sparks of electricity. His fingers traced over her cheek and her jaw and her lips and when they went across her lips she parted them very slightly and then he leaned in and she did too and slowly she reached her hand up against his neck and suddenly his lips brushed hers.. For a single second the kiss broke though their lips were so close it almost didn't count as she leaned to her tip toes again and slowly pressed her lips back slowly against his. Aro melted into Bella as she leaned in for a true kiss. This was amazing and everything he had wanted with her for so long. They kissed for moments on end before Aro broke the kiss to allow her to breathe. He panted softly, his face still only millimeters away from hers. "Oh.." she whispered softly, her breathing exaggerated by the time the kiss finally broke. His lips were so soft and gentle on hers and when he kissed her she felt as if she could fly. Instinctively when he broke the kiss she leaned to her tip toes, to find his lips again and blushed quickly looking down and away hoping he hadn't noticed.

Aro smiled as Bella attempted another kiss. He cupped her face with his hand, barely making contact with her skin. He kissed her forehead softly, letting his lips linger. And in one swift motion, he had Bella in his arms, carrying her in the typical bridal style. "That was perfection...please forgive me if I'm forward in hoping to continue...maybe somewhere a little more comfortable..." Aro looked away embarrassed and cleared his throat.

Bella felt him cup her cheek very gently and leaned closer against him feeling his lips press gently to her forehead, allowing the kiss there to linger tenderly. He moved very quickly and suddenly she was lifted into his arms and her heart thudded with an irregular beat, her breath coming faster. However, if him holding hcr close did something, that was nothing compared to what his next words brought.

"It was perfect." She whispered, her cheeks pink. Her lips turned into a soft smile, unsure what exactly to say to show him she accepted. Finally she just settled for a soft, hesitant, "Definitely." her eyes going to his for a brief glance. Her mind was spinning.

_What now? Are we going to make love? - Shut up, Bella, I don't need the inner monologue right now. No we're not because that's incredibly cliché. Do I want to? Yes I want to- Shut up!_

Aro looked up into her warm eyes. He began to walk and carried her through a doorway into the sleeping suite of the tower. In it was an elegant four-poster, king-sized bed made of mahogany. He set her gently on the floor. "I know this is rather forward...and you have every permission to slap me. But I know what this dress means, and I think it would be best if we removed it before we continue..." Aro knew how the suggestion sounded, but he trully meant it to preserve the dress. He respected and cared too much for Bella to even let those thoughts enter his mind.

Bella chuckled softly, "I'm most certainly not going to slap you." She whispered with a soft chuckle. "Just one minute." she whispered brushing her fingers gently against his cheek in a parting gesture, though regretfully as she extricated herself from the floor and walked into the bathroom, which was just out of sight around the corner of the sleeping chamber.

Bella could hardly believe that the vision in the mirror was her. The woman in the mirror was a beautiful vision with bun of hair surrounded by soft ringlet curls a few of which had fallen down on her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate and sparkling so excitedly and her lips were slightly swollen and red, her cheeks two spots of color in her face in response to his soft kisses. She took a few deep breaths turning on the water she splashed it on her hot face and dried it with a towel.

She finished with this and turned so she could see the dress in the mirror and unfasten it down the back. Slowly she lifted it over her head. She did the same with the crinoline and the two stiff petticoats, laying them over her arm. She stepped shyly out of the bathroom with the clothing in hand. She was still in the shadows as she walked over to the armoire in that room and hung up the outfit. she stepped out of her shoes as well. Once everything was in place she turned and walked shyly into the light of the room, her face heating again. The huge windows at the wall nearest the foot of the bed cast a great deal of moonlight from the full moon across the room. She stood before him wearing a completely sleeveless and shoulderless slip that hung from her chest to her knees. Over that slip was the corset, though she didn't need it, it was part of the dress and helped form its shape. Below the underskirt she had taken off her socks as well.

She blushed softly and covered her bare arms over her chest and bent her head, biting her lip shyly as she finally came to stand before him.

Aro's eyes widened as Bella returned wearing only her slip. He moved closer to her. He bent and gave her a chaste kiss and pulled away smiling. "I think you look even more beautiful like that..." he said softly. He took her in, what little she was wearing accentuated her entire body, though she didn't really need it.

She smiled softly, her cheeks flushing even more, struggling with herself until she finally dropped her arms to her sides, nervously playing her fingers together at her waist as she waited for his reaction now he could actually see the top of her corset, which was scalloped in last and, as corsets tend to do, pushed up causing a little bit of her curves to show at the top.

_Oh gosh... oh gosh... I hope he doesn't think I look silly... I wish I could read /his/ mind!_

Aro's eyes rested on the corset and quickly moved back to her eyes. Of course like any man, he was drawn to what the corset showed off, but he also had so much affection for Bella, that he couldn't look away from her eyes for long. Aro wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up high, carrying over to the bed. He looked up at her and smiled. Bella smiled as he pulled her close and she pressed her face into his chest for a brief moment, noticing then he had taken off his heavy outer jacket and draped it over the footboard of the bed and his shoes were off too. He looked more comfortable as well. She smiled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

He sat her in the center and she found it was extremely soft and it had a comforter over the top meaning you sunk into it a few inches. Slowly she reached her fingers over until she pressed them over his as she looked out of the window. "I.. don't have much experience." She whispered, her cheeks flaring.

Aro's eyes widened slightly. "I---I see...um...I'm sorry. I guess I assumed you and Edward had kissed before...I---if you don't want to continue, its fine..." Aro back tracked.

Bella's cheeks flared doubly red as she realized then that there had been something of a miscommunication. She still wasn't sure what he wanted or expected from her but he obviously didn't have his mind in the gutter. Better than she could say for herself. She didn't think she'd ever felt so embarrassed, "Well... we.... did.. a little.. " She whispered. "But we didn't do anything.. else." She whispered, her face still going redder.

Aro finally realized what Bella had been trying to say. He saw how red she had become and it completely fascinated him. He reached, and touched her blush with his fingers. She was so much warmer. He moved closer. He wrapped her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't be embarrassed..." he smiled warmly at her and kissed her fevered cheeks.

Bella smiled in relief at his gentle acceptance as he wrapped her close against him and she leaned into his arms glad to be close to him. She shuddered happily as his fingers touched her cheeks where she was blushing so much. "I'll try." She whispered, smiling as he kissed at her cheeks. Even now, something human.. something impatient longed to kiss him.. kiss him in a different way than they had while standing in the ballroom. That something in her longed to experience this with him .. whatever this was going to be.

Aro pulled away and looked deeply into Bella's chocolate brown eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair slowly, never looking away from her eyes.

Her eyes fixed upon his as she ran her soft fingers down his cheek. "Aro.." She whispered, slowly pressing her face into his hair for a moment.

Aro savored her warmth so close to him. "Yes Young One..." he breathed against her neck.

"Are.. we.. " She felt so embarrassed she didn't think she could actually ask. "Will.... are.." She stumbled, biting her lower lip softly.

Aro chuckled. "Take a deep breath, and try again..."

Bella took an extra one for good measure though it wasn't her breathing causing the problem, "How much... further.. exactly?" She whispered, her fingers slowly closing around his as she slowly brought the hand to her lips and began to kiss his palm

Aro pulled back, and looked into her eyes. "I--I don't know...I..." He had no answer. He truly cared for Bella...more than he had cared for anyone ever. He'd never felt like this before. He felt her lips on his palm and sighed. "What...what would you like?" he asked, unsure.

She felt her cheeks flush, "We could... just.. see what happens.." She suggested softly, slowly bringing her eyes up to meet his.

Aro smiled. "Then we shall see..." He leaned in close and touched her cheek. Bella felt her mouth curve into a soft smile as she snuggled into his arms happily and slowly she leaned towards him Her lips sought his though tentatively.

Aro grinned as Bella hoped for another kiss. He was glad to oblige and he leaned in to softly touch his lips to hers. He brought her closer as they kissed, carefully deepening it. Bella felt her face go pink again in response to his grinning, "You're a good kisser." She admitted softly. And then suddenly his lips were pressed to hers and she slowly slipped her hand gently up the line of his jaw as they kissed and she slowly pressed her lips a bit more into it. Aro closed his eyes in bliss. He broke the kiss for a split second, not opening his eyes, and just inhaling her breath. Then his lips returned to hers. Slowly she paused as his lips broke from hers for a second, just long enough for her to breath and then slowly their lips met again as she reached her hand slowly up and ran it up and down his cheek.

He sighed lightly into the kiss. Then tentatively he brushed his tongue over her bottom lip. She gasped in quickly in surprise. This was new territory now. Bella had often wondered exactly how this worked. Did you just sit there with your mouth open? Of course as she was about to find out- that wasn't... exactly... how it worked of course.. She parted her lips very very slightly, not exactly enough, waiting for him to continue it. Slowly she pulled him closer against her, indicating her willingness to continue this... Aro felt Bella's lips open slightly and he could taste her breath. He continued to kiss her like this, with her mouth slightly open, then he brushed her lip with his tongue again. She couldn't help but grin softly against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and parted her lips a bit more for him. He was laying mostly on his back but his upper half twisted slightly and leaning on one elbow with her pressed up against him. When she parted her lips the rest of the way for his kiss she pressed herself the rest of the way close against him. She allowed her knee to wrap slowly over his, holding him close against her.

Aro held Bella even tighter and deepened the kiss. He carefully allowed his tongue to explore her lips and then her mouth. He felt her wrap herself around him and it was an amazing feeling.

Of course when his tongue brushed her lips and explored gently it was such a feeling that she wasn't exactly thinking about supporting her weight and perhaps he wasn't either because suddenly they collapsed backwards on the bed with her all the way on top of him.

Bella gasped, her eyes wide wondering how that had happened as she looked very shyly down at him beneath her. Aro chuckled and smiled up at her. "Stronger than you thought aren't you?" he teased, his fingers finding the hair at the back of her neck and playing with it gently.

"Slightly." She admitted softly, smiling gently down at him. "As long as I'm going to hell." She muttered under her breath, slowly rolling over onto her back ... their hands were clasped between them.. "Come here.." She whispered softly, reaching over to trace his face. Aro chuckled and complied. He positioned himself to keep his weight off of her and smiled at her affectionately. He leaned closer and touch his lips to her jaw and then moved so that he kisses right on the pulse point in her neck. Her heart thudded as he turned over and suddenly his tall form draped gently across her, though she didn't feel his weight. His kisses brushed along her jaw and down to her neck and in response to his moving over her, her heart rate had sped up crazily. Her arms enfolded his neck and she tipped her face back and did something new... her lips parted and she let out a soft whimper in response to his kisses against her skin.

Aro sighed at the sound. "Such a lovely noise..." he whispered as he continued to kiss her neck gently. Then he moved to her collar bones. She let out a very soft laugh and leaned down until she could press her lips against his hair and then down the side of his face. Every touch.. every kiss only made her ache for more. She let out a very soft laugh and leaned down until she could press her lips against his hair and then down the side of his face. Every touch.. every kiss only made her ache for more.

Aro continued to trail kisses over her neck and shoulders. Soon his hands began to move as well. They lightly brushed her sides and slipped behind her. He felt the laces of the corset, but waited. There was no need to rush. Bella wrapped her arms tighter around him and tentatively lifted her knee around his hip. Aro inhaled deeply and looked down at her with dimmed eyes. His fingers found the laces and tugged gently. He leaned in and hissed her passionately and his hands gracefully unfastened the corset. Of course when she pulled him close that brought them into contact head to toe and she gasped softly her eyes flashed to his quickly as her cheeks flooded with color again.. "Oh.." She whispered, a bit shyly.

His hand brushed over her skin of her face and neck. "I'm sorry...." he whispered.

She felt her lips turn up into a soft smile and shook her head, "You shouldn't be." She whispered, slowly lifting her fingers to brush across his lips. "I don't want you to be sorry." She whispered, leaning in against him and beginning to press her warm lips against his neck and shoulder, her shaking hands undoing his dress shirt and finally bringing her hands up to caress his chest with her fingertips.

He sighed at the feeling of her warm hands. He carefully pulled her undone corset away and brought his hands back to her sides. Then he brushed them over her stomach, heading north.

She felt her face redden slightly as he brushed the corset from her and her skin broke into Goosebumps in response to his touches over her stomach. "Aro.." She whispered, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms tighter around him.

At this particular moment something disastrous was occurring downstairs, a certain female vampire had just accidentally found out something. she shouldn't know. She had been sneaking around where she didn't belong and found the invitation laying innocently on a table in Bella's room. Jane had confronted her to go avail.

_Shit. excuse my French. Athenodora knows!_ Jane's fingers flew across the keypad of her blackberry texting Marcus and Alec both.

Aro nestled his face into Bella's neck. "Yes Young One...?" he breathed. He continued to explore, completely oblivious to what was coming.

Marcus and Alec received the texts at the same time. They both rushed to Jane. "Where is she?!" they demanded in unison.

She was breathless, nuzzling her nose gently against his skin.. "I think ... no.. I know.. I want to." She whispered softly, slowly tipping his face up to look into his eyes.

"She went that way.. two minutes ago! I tried to chase her but she went in a secret passage and I lost her." Jane panted. "We need to find her!"

It took a moment for Aro to understand and then he broke into a smile. He gave her a chaste kiss. "I do too..." he admitted in a whisper.

Marcus and Alec joined Jane in her search for Athenodora. They had no way of knowing they were going to be too late.

She felt her lips tug into a big smile as she leaned up to kiss him hard, slowly pressing her hand over his as he gently touched her.

At this very unfortunate and exact moment.. the door of the room slammed open. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Athenodora Volturi exclaimed. She was in a tower rage, her hands balled in fists and jammed in her hips. Her eyes took in the clothes on the floor, a golden gown hanging in the open armoire... golden dress.. Didyme's dress- the ones she's always wanted to wear and had never been allowed... That was the finally straw. "WHAT THE HELL?! SHE'S a HUMAN! you are a VAMPIRE!"

"Uh oh." Jane whispered, pointing at the ceiling above the three of them.

Aro jerked away from Bella to face the door as it burst open. He held her close to him protectively. He growled at Athenodora. "What business is it of yours?!" he roared.

"What business?! You're breaking all the Laws! You're so obsessed with the stupid human you can't see how bad this is for our world! Do you realize the kind of example you're setting! You're such a selfish prick Aro Volturi! You're going to ruin our entire world because you can't keep your hands off the little bitch!"

Bella's face was white as she kept her arms around Aro's shoulders. "Get out of here." She whispered.

Athenodora let out a little giggle, "Did you hear something?"

"Yes! I said GET OUT!" She shrieked, tears running down her face. "You just ruined the best night of my entire life! Can't that be enough for you?!"

Athenodora pretended to seriously consider it .. "Uh no. How DARE you speak to me like that?!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" She asked somewhat sarcastically.

Athenodora hissed, her eyes flashing as she crouched.

Aro leapt from the bed and landed in front of Athenodora in a crouch. "Get out..." he growled, his voice menacing. He snarled at her, his eyes darkening. "You have no business to judge her. She can speak to you how she wishes. You will not hurt her..."

Bella yelped slightly and jerked the covers over her to hide herself from Athenodora as Aro leaped out of the bed.

"Oh this is rich." She baited, "You can't even keep your clothes on for one night. Are you really that horny?"

Aro growled even lower. "watch your tongue Athenodora..."

"I hope you realize if you sleep with her you'll kill her." She smirked, "Actually that'd be great.. go ahead.. " She grinned, crossing her arms.

Jane and Alec and Marcus arrived just outside the door, though they could hear this from the other end of the castle. Whhyyy would Caius pick tonight to be gone hunting? Whyyyy? Jane shook her head and put her finger over her lips signifying they should stay hidden for a minute.

"I doubt that.../some/ of us have self control..." he scoffed.

"Well then you're certainly not referring to yourself!" She muttered, "And what is THAT?" She gestured furiously at the dress. "Maybe Marcus will kill her for me when he knows she's been in Didyme's quarters. Or did you forget to explain that little rule to her? Too bad.. I bet when she screams for mercy you'll wish you'd told her about the West Wing."

Aro chuckled darkly. "Marcus was the one who let her borrow the dress..." He smirked at Athenodora.

"What?" Athenodora hissed low. "That's impossible! He wouldn't let me! I've asked millions of times!"

"Yes well.." Bella muttered, "He did let me. It wouldn't fit you anyway. You're too tall."

Athenodora let out an infuriated shriek.

Aro snarled at her. "Seems that Bella has won more hearts than even you Athenodora. I suggest you stand down..."

"I Won't! I want her gone! Are you blind Aro?! Can't you see that little slut has got you under her spell! she's using you!" Athenodora hissed, "What's the matter with you Aro! Get your head out of the freakin' clouds!"

"Bella isn't going anywhere!! If anyone should leave, I'm beginning to think it should be you!!" he shouted.

"I was here first! Bella should leave!" She hissed furiously.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I'm seven and I behave better." She muttered to Marcus under her breath.

"Bella is not leaving and that's final!"

Bella bit her lip and slowly got out of bed, wrapping the comforter around her slip and walked over behind Aro and slowly she worked her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder blade.

Aro stood and wrapped his arms around Bella. He still glared daggers at Athenodora. "You are going to have to accept her, she's not going anywhere..." he said, his voice softer.

"I don't get it.. she's a human.. she's not that pretty.. she has no power.. she has nothing.. WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HER?!"

Aro growled. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!" he roared at the demonic woman before him.

Bella's eyes widened as she looked up at Aro from the safety of his arms. Slowly she pressed her face against his chest feeling overwhelmed and so happy. "And I love him too." She whispered.

"Eeeeekkk!" Jane exclaimed, reaching out for high fives with Marcus and Alec. "Come on .. let's surpess here we'll let Caius deal with her tomorrow.. Jane said as they walked into the room.

Aro looked down at Bella and stroked her hair. He turned to Athenodora as the doors opened to reveal Marcus, Alec, and Jane. "I hope you are satisfied now..." he mumbled at her.

Athenodora hissed low, "What are you three doing here?"

Marcus glared at Athenodora. "We're here to remove the pest..."

"Good take her away and I hope I never see her again!" Athenodora hissed

"No actually we were referring to you," Alec said, smirking.

Aro smirked and turned his attentions to Bella. He stroked her face and lifted her chin. "I love you Young One..." he said softly.

"You didn't just say it for Athenodora's benefit?" Bella asked softly as the other three led Athenodora downstairs still yelling and cursing

"Absolutely not..." He looked deep into her beautiful eyes. He lifted her up and carried her back to the bed. "I love you more than anything..." He kissed her forehead. "And I'm so very sorry about what happened. But now that you know, we have all of eternity. I believe you've had quite a long day. Sleep," he whispered, caressing her face. Aro crawled into the bed beside her and took his regular protective position. Only now it meant so much more...it meant everything.


	6. The Hardest Lesson of Love is Letting Go

[b]Aggh we're sorry this chappie took so long! Christmas break got a little busy for both of us since I'm moving out to start college in a few days . However. We should be back to regular updates now! Hope you enjoy. Beware.. there are some lemons at the beginning of this chapter so if that bugs you, you can skip thru that part. Otherwise.. enjoy ;)[/b]

_~*~_

_Is this home  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's alike  
What I'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately  
But I know now I can't  
All my problems going by  
Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?_

_~*~  
_

Bella sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her clock on her little dresser which was flashing back and forth at five thirty. It was still very early, she realized, looking out at the sky from the huge open doors onto the balcony. The sky was pearly pink that way it looks right before the sun makes its way over the horizon. She looked over to the other side of the bed and found the covers pulled up, though mussed, to keep the warmth into the bed. She smiled and pressed her hand against the pillow. Aro was gone but that didn't disturb her. He liked rising early and he'd probably gone hunting. Little did Bella know that wasn't.. exactly.. what Aro had in mind when he'd woken up.

She sat up and got out of bed walking into the bathroom to shower and got dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt, not bothering with shoes. She walked barefoot across the room and crawled into her window seat, picking up the copy of the book she was currently reading. It had been two weeks since Aro had professed his love for her and she for him and she couldn't be happier. The thought that she was with Aro Volturi was slightly mind boggling but she didn't bother to try to analyze it. She had fallen in love with him and he her and that was all that mattered. Now he was hardly away from her except when he had to hunt or work forced him away. Bella turned a page in the book, suddenly hearing footsteps in the hall outside her room.

Athenodora didn't even bother knocking. She simply opened the door and casually strode into Bella's chambers. "Morning...human..." she said in disgust.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Bella asked, raising her eyes from the book.

Athenodora snarled slightly. "You watch yourself." she threatened. She began walking around the room, snooping in drawers and cabinets. "So where is your 'love'?" Her voice turned mocking on the word.

Bella bit her lower lip, she wanted to say something about it not being polite to snoop, but it would only please Athenodora and it wasn't as if she actually had anything that she needed to hide. All that was really there were her own things and all the gifts Aro had lavished on her. Bella had begun to give up on getting him not to spoil her- it wouldn't happen.

"What concern is it of yours?"

"Just curious...I'd be nervous if my vampire love interest snuck out without waking me..." she mused with a smirk.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Well it's a good thing I have a little more faith in mine than you've got in yours then."

Athenodora's eyes flashed. "How dare you! I have no reasons to doubt Caius! You should probably remember who the more dangerous being in this room is!"

"I'm really sure you're going to attack me." Bella rolled her eyes. "Even you with your big headed self concept won't defy Aro."

Athenodora's eyes burned with hate. "Don't doubt that I would kill you if I could. You have no business knowing what you know..."

"But you can't so .. too bad." She said, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them.

Athenodora moved closer to Bella in a threatening stance. "Now that we're alone, you can tell me the truth. What are you really after?"

"What do you mean what am I after?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here, telling Aro that you love him? If its not for the wealth or the power, what is it? Is it the vampirism?"

"Is it so hard to believe it could just be for the love?"

"Yes...what could you possibly offer him? You're weak and ignorant! What could he possibly see in you?!" Athenodora asked with true horror in her eyes.

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes I ask myself that sammme question." She muttered. "I didn't come here planning to fall in love if you hadn't noticed. I came here because I didn't have anywhere else TO go. I came here because Carlisle told me that the Volturi were good at heart and that they would help me if I ever needed help. "

Athenodora scoffed. "Carlisle...weak minded fool." she mumbled.

Bella stood and put her hands on her hips, her eyes glaring and for a second she actually did look scary, human or not. "Do NOT insult.. Carlisle Cullen.. in front of me."

Athenodora cocked her eyebrow. "What are you going to be about it, human? Go running to your vampire lover crying?" She chuckled coldly.

"I'm pretty sure I could tell any vampire in the castle and they'd take care of the problem for me. But hear this. I won't always be a weak, inefficient human... that's right. I'm getting changed." She hissed. The fact was, she and Aro had never discussed it, but she knew it would make him happy.

Athenodora's mouth dropped. She growled. "H--he wouldn't... You're nowhere near worth that gift!" she screeched.

"He's going to." Bella hissed low.

"Not if I have anything to say about it...I still have more power than you..." she hissed back, bringing her face close to Bella's

Bella raised an eyebrow, "You think you can keep him from changing me? Bring it!"

Athenodora reached a finger up and stroked Bella's cheek. "I'd watch my back...human." she whispered before walking out of the room. "I'd watch my back human." Athenodora pulled back and then chuckled to herself.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Athenodora smirked at her. "I don't know why I'm worried. It's not like you can satisfy him as anything more than a meal...and even that is pushing it."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're nowhere near woman enough to fulfill his desires..." she said, her tone dripping with disdain.

Bella swallowed, "If you're referring to... /that/ we were doing quite well until /you/ showed up."

Athenodora scoffed. "You haven't tried again have you? I don't know...that would worry me..." Athenodora turned to leave, hoping her words sunk in.

Bella watching her, chewing on her lower lip. "why would it worry you?"

"Well, if you got that close, wouldn't it be logical that he would try again...that is if he really wanted you..." she shot over her shoulder.

Bella shivered, biting her lower lip her forehead wrinkling. It was true, Aro hadn't tried anything after that disastrous end to the night two weeks ago but it hadn't bothered her... until now.

"Goodbye Bella...enjoy your time here...I'm beginning to wonder how long it truly will be." And with that, Athenodora walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Bella wrapped her arms around her shoulders and looked around with a small sigh. Suddenly the room felt small and she felt the extreme need to get out of the room for a little bit. So.. where would she go. She grinned, suddenly noting her open closet door. She could sneak to Aro's room and no one would be the wiser. She got down on her knees and removed the stone from its place and then crawled into the tunnel, carefully putting the stone back in place and began to crawl through the darkness until she came out a little while later behind a tapestry in Aro's room.

Aro sat in his bath chambers, not realizing the door was slightly ajar. He was administering to his own needs and didn't notice Bella's scent getting closer.

Bella, of course, wasn't particularly paying attention to anything in the room given she thought Aro was out hunting and so when she heard a sound she narrowed her eyes and walked in that general direction seeing the door to the bathroom being ajar- which was odd because normally it wasn't just left open.. Hmm.. she walked in that general direction, tentatively pushing her hand against the doorknob and peeked in.. what she saw wasn't what she was expecting.

Aro sat with his eyes closed tight as he conjured up images of his beautiful Bella. He continued to fulfill his needs as best as he could without her there. His lips were moving, but not releasing any sound. He began to pick up speed and was soon whispering her name in a strained voice. He placed his free hand against to wall to brace himself. He had wanted her so much since that night in the tower, but he'd been too nervous to try. It seemed some higher power was hell-bent on interrupting them, and he didn't want it to happen again. So he had been settling on doing it himself.

Of course, Bella, was probably best known for her klutziness. She was an extreme klutz and no matter what, that would always come back to haunt her at the worst possible moments. Like now. She felt her heart thud as she slowly took in her love and what he was doing, her face going all red. She tried to keep her eyes from trailing down, but she couldn't help it.. The bathwater was running and he had piled his clothes in the floor. Her heart thudded crazily as she raked her eyes slowly up and down him. Suddenly, her desire for him flamed in the pit of her stomach and she wanted to go across the room to him... unfortunately even the best laid plans... tend to fail... she leaned against the door too hard and it pushed forward and she let out a slight yell as she pitched forward into the floor. "Whoa!"

Aro stood up quickly trying to cover himself. "Bella!" He was filled with embarrassment. "Please forgive me...I...I...." he stammered, avoiding her eyes. He went to her side and helped her up.

Bella felt her face flare redder still as he grabbed a robe and threw it on, vampire speed and then came to help her up. She smiled, "Thanks," She murmured, noting his avoidance of her eyes, "Sorry for what?" She asked, confused.

"For...um...well..." Aro cleared his throat in embarrassment. He continued to avoid her eyes. He had never wanted her to see him resorting to such crude measures.

"For being male?" She asked with a soft chuckle, trying to capture his eyes.

"It's not something a lady should see..." he said quietly.

Bella tried to come up with a response for that, "Well.. I suppose some ladies would be offended.. but.. I'm not."

Aro looked up in surprise. "Y--You're not?"

Bella's lips curved into a smile, "Why would I be?" She asked.

Aro wasn't sure of an answer to the question. He was so ashamed that he couldn't even be with the woman he loved, and she had seen him doing something he had never hoped to do.

Bella slowly closed the distance between them, snuggling into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I shouldn't need to do this. I should be able to make love to you...I don't know what's holding me back..." he mumbled.

Bella slowly lifted her fingers up and brushed them across his lips. "When the time is right..." She whispered softly.

Aro took her hand and kissed her fingertips. "When the time is right..." he repeated quietly.

"Besides.. it seems to me like I should fix this I _am_ the one who just burst into your bedroom and... caught you." She murmured, turning bright red.

Aro looked at her and chuckled. "Fix what exactly?"

"This uh.. not so small problem I've caused you." She said with a grin.

Aro finally understood. He swallowed through the lump in his throat. "Y--You don't have to do that...if you don't wish to."

She bit her lower lip, "Well... I could... try.. if you'd like." He cleared his throat and simply nodded. He raised his fingers and touched her red cheek. "It's still early... I bet we could get away with not being interrupted for a little while." She whispered softly.

Aro grinned slightly. "That...that would be a miracle in itself." He leaned in and left a soft kiss on her lips. Bella chuckled and slowly leaned to her tiptoes and kissed him in return, slowly wrapping her hands around his and began to walk backwards, pulling him gently with her. Aro followed her guiding and continued to kiss her, letting his eyes close. He loved feeling her warmth around him.

Bella smirked slightly, "This time.. I'm smarter. One time.. shame on Athenodora.. two times.. shame on me." She muttered, reaching over and locking the door to his room

Aro smirked at her. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned toward her. He places a series on tender kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Bella smiled and snuggled against him slowly brushing her lips back against his as she pulled him gently to the bed and jumped up on it. "Join me?" She asked with a smirk. Aro was beside her in the bed in an instant. He left gentle, chaste kisses on her cheeks and lips. Bella grinned softly, "I've dreamed of you." She whispered softly.

Aro's face was close to her, and he ran his finger softly over her skin. "Really? What was I doing?" he said quietly. They were so close, anything more than a whisper seemed uncalled for.

"Well... actually." She whispered softly, "I dream of ... us.." She clarified.

He touched his forehead to hers. "Can I know what we do that causes you to dream of us?"

"Well I don't know exactly but I could give a guess." She whispered, leaning against him and meeting his lips deeply.

Aro let out a soft moan as her lips met his. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. After a moment he broke the kiss panting slightly. "I love you so, Bella..." he whispered before joining their lips again.

"Now do you know what I was dreaming about?" She whispered with a soft smile, pressing him gently back into the pillows and turning over onto her stomach so that she was leaning over him with the upper half of her body.. She brushed his lips hard and slowly slipped her hand inside his robe and began to run her fingers over his chest.

Aro's eyes met hers. "I think I'm getting an idea..." he mused with a smirk. He felt her warm hand on his chest and sighed deeply. He gently ran his hands over her back, and leaned up, planting soft kisses at the hollow of her throat and on her collar bones.

Bella smiled at him, "You are?" She whispered softly. Her hand traced his chest to his waist inside the robe and then over one of his hips before slipping to the side of the robe and beginning undo the knot there. Aro closed his eyes for a moment as her hand explored his torso. Then he looked up into her eyes and let his fingers find the hem of her t-shirt. He slid his fingers beneath her shirt and brushed the skin of her back and stomach. She grinned softly and slowly began to brush her fingers lower around the area of his waist. Aro let out a soft moan as her hands continued to travel. He made his do the same. The moved further up her shirt and gently massaged the muscles of her back. "Mm.." She whispered softly. "If you ever... wanted to become... a masseuse.. I'd totally hire you."

"There is no one else I'd rather massage...it just wouldn't be worth it.." He took his hands and carefully lifted Bella's shirt.

Bella raised an eyebrow and grinned as she sat up and lifted her arms so he could get her shirt off. It was one of those sorts that had a bra in it so he would get a nice surprise when he took it off.

Aro's eyes widened and he gasped as he realized more had been attached to the shirt than he thought. He studied her body carefully. He lightly placed a hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered into the crook between her neck and shoulder. He kissed her hot skin passionately.

Bella felt her face flush. "I think you're handsome too." She whispered softly. Aro shifted so that Bella was laying on the bed, and he was hovering above her. He lowered himself and kissed her neck slowly. His hand brushed lightly over the skin of her stomach as it headed further up her chest. Bella gasped softly looking up at him, "I thought it was supposed to be me taking care of you." She protested with a grin.

"Relationships are mutual..." he teased.

Bella rolled her eyes and grinned. "True.." She whispered, playing her hand gently down his chest and the rest of the way down until her fingers brushed up against him, her face still flaming red- she didn't care about that at the moment. Aro let out a gasp at her touch, and his eyes dimmed slightly with lust. He pressed his lips to hers, allowing his tongue to explore. She gasped softly, slightly unprepared for how her touches would affect him and that they would be so powerful. She kissed him back as hard as she could and brushed her own tongue gently back against his lips and brushed her fingers back against him again to see if it would get the same reaction twice.

Aro moaned deep and closed his eyes. He laced his fingers in Bella's hair and continued to kiss her deeply. After a moment, he reached down and deftly unfastened the button and zipper of her jeans. Bella grinned beginning to get a little bit braver as she snuggled up against him. Aro sighed against her heated skin. "I've wanted you for so long..." he breathed.

"Really?" She whispered softly, snuggling her face into his skin.

"Really..." he smirked. He ran his fingers over her neck.

"Well now that you've got me.. what will you do with me?' She whispered.

"What would you like me to do?" He whispered.

"Make love to me." Bella whispered softly, tracing his cheek and staring up into his eyes.

"As you wish..." he smiled. His hand ran back down over her stomach and began to slide her jeans off.

However, it really did seem that fate had it in for them.. at that exact moment, somewhere across the room- a phone rang

Aro let out a frustrated sigh. He looked at Bella, his eyes full of apologies. He reached the phone and answered. "Yes?"

Bella chuckled under her breath, "Knew I forgot something." She muttered, pressing her face against his chest.

"Aro.. is this a bad time?" A voice asked.

"Um....well...yes...but you have me on the phone, go right ahead..." he said looking at Bella.

"Sorry, my apologies." Dr. Kostes Vitalis said with a sigh, leaning back against his desk chair. "It's Kostes.. I thought you and Bella both ought to know that Charlie was brought into the hospital a few minutes ago. He was involved in a high speed chase and crashed the cruiser. He's in critical condition. We.. don't know if he's going to be alright." Kostes said.

Aro's eyes widened as he listened and he looked at Bella in fear. "Thank you Kostes. I think it better you tell her yourself...you might be better at explaining the circumstances." Aro handed Bella the phone.

Bella took the phone with shaking fingers, for she had overheard what Kostes had said to Aro. She pressed it near her ear, "Dr. Vitalis?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. They just brought him in Bella. I've been working Carlisle's job in the ER now a little bit so I was here when he came in. They took him straight off to CT scan but he's had a serious head trauma and he's not responding."

"Oh God... " She whispered, swallowing hard, blinking furiously. "Oh my God.. Kostes! Please! Don't let anything happen to my Dad! Is Sue there? Does she know?!"

"She knows.. she's on her way." Kostes said, his voice calm.

Aro watched Bella helplessly. His mind began to whir as thoughts rushed in.

Bella swallowed hard and nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. She'd never been extremely close to Charlie given neither of them talked a ton, but all the same he was her Dad and she did care about him a lot.

"I need to go back and see how the CT came out. I'll.. call you as soon as I know something." He said.

Bella nodded mutely and hung up the phone, shuddering.

Aro brushed away her tears and looked into her eyes. "Bella...I..."

"Aro.." She whispered, her throat clogged with tears, "I need to go home." She whispered, her brown eyes huge. "I need to go home!"

His brow furrowed, he knew what the others would say to her leaving, but she held his heart, and at the moment it was breaking at the same rate as hers. "We'll have to find a way..." Bella pressed her face into his chest and began to sob, lacing her fingers around him tightly. Aro lifted her and cradled her in his arms. "It's all going to be alright Young One..." he whispered into her hair.

"What if he dies? I'm not ready to say goodbye to him yet." She whispered.

Aro closed his eyes. "You will leave tonight..." He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Jane. _'Bella needs plane tickets to Forks immediately'_

Jane picked up her phone as it played wind chime music and looked at it, raising her eyebrows. Plane tickets to Forks. The only thing she could think was that something had gone drastically wrong. Even within her mind as Jane rushed to the computer and typed in her favorite airline, she was worrying.

_Great, but how are you getting her out?! Athenodora will go psycho if she knows Bella's gone._

'_We'll figure something out. I just need to get her home...' _he replied. Aro rocked Bella in his arms and waited.

_Got them. Write down the confirmation number. It's flight 9357 leaves in three hours and its American Airlines flying into Seattle. I'll have a taxi waiting to take her the rest of the way. You're going to have to move fast. _

Aro committed the numbers to memory and carried Bella into her room. He helped her pack. "Your flight leaves in three hours, we have to hurry..."

She nodded, standing there with her arms wrapped round her chest, numb as she watched him pack for her.

Once he had packed her bags, Aro walked to Bella and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forehead softly. "Everything is going to be fine..."

She nodded, pressing herself against him for a moment as she found clean clothes and got dressed almost robotically.

Aro watched Bella for a moment and then pulled his phone out again. 'We need a car to meet us to take her to the airport...' he sent without realizing he'd sent it to his entire speed dial as a mass text.

Of course that meant basically all the Volturi family members and the highest guards all received Aro's text. Jane realized it when Alec texted her to see what was going on... But it was too late...

Bella finished putting together a duffle bag, tears still streaming down her face. She reached out for Aro's hand when she had finished. "I'm scared." She whispered.

Aro pulled her into his chest. "Please don't be scared..."

"I can't help but be." She whispered, burying her face, "I don't want anything to happen to him.. he just got remarried... he's happy.."

Aro wished he could comfort her more. "Dr. Vitalis will take wonderful care of him...." he said gently. "we should go...

At this exact moment, the door burst open and standing there in another towering rage was Athenodora and following her was Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Heidi and several other guards who Bella barely even knew. Her eyes went wide as she noticed so many people she didn't even know that well.

Aro turned to the door, his eyes immediately falling on Athenodora. "What are you all doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Well didn't you mass text us all?" She asked, a cruel smirk on her face. "Letting us know Bella thinks she's leaving?"

"What?! No...I didn't..." His eyes turned to Jane in panic. He knew she hadn't told anyone, he needed her to confirm whether Athenodora's words were true. Had he been that stupid?

Jane nodded, her eyes wide, "You did." She mouthed, her brow furrowing.

"We just want an explanation.. Athenodora is.. jumping the gun a little right, dear?" Caius asked.

"Um...of course...Bella isn't going anywhere." His eyes flickered to Bella, asking her to play along.

Bella leaned against him, "Why would you think I was going somewhere?" She asked.. her acting wasn't very good, but at least she did manage to play along.

Jane sighed, "Well there we have it. Bella's not going anywhere. It must've just been an accident.. you know how these things can happen." Aro looked at Jane with thanks. He knew she would return once certain suspicions had calmed...or been removed.

Finally, Caius simply pulled his wife out of the room, rolling his eyes. "Come on dear." He muttered as the others followed him. Jane went around the corner into Aro's room and before long appeared out of Bella's closet looking, for all the world, like a little girl crawling out of a dress up chest.

Aro looked at Jane worried. "Thank you Jane...now how are we going to get her out?"

Jane sighed, looking around and finally dragging a huge basket out of the closet to, tall as Bella's chest it had been sitting in one of the many hallways of the castle. She smirked and began unwinding a long length of rope from out of the front of her dress. "I hope you're not averse to heights Bella.. " She said, beginning to fasten the rope to the basket

Aro looked at Bella. "I'll meet you at the bottom..." He kissed her deeply.

She brushed her lips softly to his before somewhat nervously climbing into the basket. "Don't you dare drop me Janey."

Aro looked out the door and saw the halls were clear. He ran as quickly as he could out of the castle and stood beneath Bella's window.

Before long Bella was at the bottom and she leaped out of the basket and ran to Aro, wrapping her jacket around herself to keep anyone from noticing her as they hurried towards the long black car waiting for them.

Aro held Bella close when they reached the car. He stroked her face and looked into her eyes sadly. "Will you come back to me?" he whispered.

Bella nodded gently pressing her hand over his on her cheek. "Of course I will." She whispered softly.

He nestled his face into her neck. "I love you Bella...my Young One..."

She smiled softly, "I like the way you say my name." She whispered softly into his ear, pressing her lips into his hair and then on his cheek. "I love you too, My Aro." she whispered, lacing her fingers through his and squeezing them gently.

Aro gave her one last kiss and helped her into the car. He tapped the roof and watched them speed away. As soon as she was out of sight, Aro crumpled to the floor, his face in his hands. He let out an anguished cry and slumped his shoulders.

Jane sighed and dropped the rope to the floor of Bella's vacated chambers. She turned and crawled over the window sill and leaped the three stories to the ground, righted herself, and walked towards him. "She'll be back." Janey whispered softly, pressing her gentle hand on Aro's shoulder.

Aro placed his hand gently over Jane's. After a moment, he rose and strode back to the castle. "I don't wish to see anyone...please let everyone know Jane..." he said softly. He climbed his way to the tower suite and locked the door. He took his place in her side of the bed and didn't move.

Jane groaned, "Welll that's just brilliant." She said with a sigh. She leaned back against the stone wall of the castle, noting Marcus watching her from a couple of feet away. She lifted one finger and put it over her lips and then made a motion as though she was zipping them and throwing away the key.

Marcus walked over to Jane. "This isn't going to be good for him..." he said softly. "Where did she go. It better have been important.."

"No.. it's not.. he thinks she won't come back... Her Dad's Chief of Police back in Forks and Dr. Vitalis works there too - that doctor they found for Bella when she was hurt. Well, he called Aro and told him Bella's dad was involved in a high speed chase and crash and that they didn't know if he'd live or recover because he had a severe head trauma." Jane whispered.

"God.." he whispered softly. It had been a very long time since he lost his family and those he loved, but he could still remember the fresh pain from those days. Marcus shook his head and looked at the spot where Bella had disappeared. "Do you think she will? Come back."

Jane nodded, "She will." she said, her small voice was very sure. "I don't think she would've left if she wasn't worried about her Dad dying.." She whispered softly. "Kostes said he was really serious."

Marcus simply nodded. "I hope all is well...We should go inside, he's going to need food soon, and we'll have to catch his new choices..."

Jane made a face, "I have to go hunting stag? Thiiis is going to be a loonng afternoon."

"This is going to be long no matter what. Bella means a lot to us all..." he mused.


	7. Pleased to Introduce: Gaston!

_~*~_

_Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Gaston  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why_

_My What a Guy, Gaston!_

_~*~  
_

Bella sighed and sat down on one of the comfortable couches in the emergency family waiting room at Forks Hospital. She had found over the last four and a half weeks that these couches were extremely comfortable. They were almost as nice as the ones in the Cullens' house, another complication keeping her in Forks. Carlisle had a will and according to it all of their possessions, the house, the money all of it had been left to Bella in its entirety. She felt strange as she had listened to the lawyer read it. That hadn't been very complicated, but waiting on her father to recover had been. He had spent the first week in Forks in a coma. After that first week he had awoken and that was when they knew he would be okay, though if he would make a full recovery had still been up for grabs. Then he had relapsed a couple of days but now he was finally, solidly on the mend. He was going to have to do a lot of physical therapy, but Dr. Vitalis said that if he was diligent he could be back in his cruiser in a couple or three months. In the meantime, Deputy Mark would act as interim sheriff until Charlie could get back on his feet.

In the mean time, Bella had gotten much closer to Sue Clearwater, who had married her father at the beginning of the summer. She was glad because it meant he wouldn't be going home to an empty house and she wouldn't need to worry if he was being taken care of properly. Bella knew that Sue wouldn't let anything keep her father from recovering and so she had begun to think about going home. Her heart ached to see Aro again and being back in Forks brought back confusing, sad memories that she didn't want to have. She didn't want to think about Edward or the Cullens- it was still too painful.

Bella opened her eyes as she felt someone sit down on the couch beside her.

Jacob looked over at Bella with his usual goofy grin. "How ya doin' Bells?"

"Better now that Charlie's on the mend." She said with a nod, "You?"

"Pretty good. You look exhausted though Bella. You should come back and sleep in a real bed." he suggested.

"The couch is fine." she said, stifling a yawn and reaching over for her cup of Starbucks and taking a deep drink of it. "Pretty soon Charlie's going home and I will be too." She said. "Then I can catch up on all the sleep I missed."

"So you're staying in Forks?" he asked, trying to hide the excitement from his voice, unsuccessfully.

Bella sighed slightly, "No." She said, pulling her feet up on the couch and resting her chin in her knees, turning to sit so that she was facing him.

Jacob's brow furrowed. "Then...where are you going?"

"Back to Italy."

"Italy...ITALY?! Is that where you've been all this time?!" he yelled, forgetting they were in a quiet waiting room.

"Jake shuush, we're in a hospital!" Bella protested, looking around at all the people turning to stare at them. "What's wrong with Italy?"

Jacob clenched his fists. "Isn't that where those royal leeches live?" he whispered harshly.

"Please don't act like you're still in kindergarten, Jake." She said with a sigh. "Vampires. And yes."

"Is that who you've been with this whole time?!" he asked, still with his sharp, raspy whisper.

"Yes, actually." Bella said.

"Are you Kidding?! They'll kill you!" he said, his voice rising again.

Bella sighed a bit, "They're not gonna kill me, Jake. I've been there for almost three months and look it's a miracle I'm not dead!"

"Yet..." he mumbled. "Bella...you can't go back there."

"Why?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because...haven't you spent enough of your life with lee...vampires?" he whispered, looking into her eyes.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "Jake.. I have to go back.. it's Vampire law.. I'm their ward now.. humans can't know about that world.. before the Cullens took responsibility for me.. now I don't have anyone to take responsibility for me."

"But you've already left...apparently they don't follow their own laws, why should you?" he ascertained.

"They made an exception because my Dad might've been dying, Jake."

He scrutinized her. "There's something you're not telling me..."

"Fine.. come on a walk with me." She said, "I don't think you're going to like what I've got to say." She muttered, standing and shoving her hands in her jeans pockets.

Jacob rose and towered over her. "Lead the way..." he said gesturing forward.

Bella walked down the hall and out of the hospital towards a little patch of yard out in back where you could walk and where the patients could go out and sit so they could look at something besides hospital walls if they were well enough to actually go out of the building and get out of their room. "I'm going back because I'm in love with someone in Italy." She said, once they were out of hearing distance.

Jacob clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight, trying to keep from shaking. "You're in love with another one?' he said quietly.

"I didn't mean to." Bella muttered, defensively.

Jacob scoffed. "But you did...how could you Bella?"

"I don't know." She whispered honestly. "It just kind've.. happened."

He began to laugh, almost hysterically. "I don't get it...I just don't get it..."

"Get what?"

"I've loved you all this time...you've known that, yet you insist on falling in love with monsters..." he looked her. His eyes were a stark contrast to the humor in his laugh.

Bella groaned, "Jake.. you're my best friend.. but I don't feel /that/ way about you. I'm sorry." She said.

"Fine...date the undead. One day you'll learn..." he muttered.

"Learn?" Bella asked, her tone obviously annoyed.

"That I'm the only one that can give you what you need...what you deserve..." he said, his eyes soft.

"That's not true." Bella whispered.

"How would you know?!" he yelled.

"Because I'm not missing anything Jake.. I feel complete again."

Jake continued to suppress the urge to phase. "Bella...I..." he let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking away, "Did you think just because I came back here I was.. just.. just going to .. fall into your arms and we'd go live happily ever after?"

Jacob chuckled dryly. "A guy can hope can't he? I had just been hoping you'd come to your senses..."

"I am sensible, Jake!" Bella exclaimed in frustration.

"Apparently not...or you'd stay here where you belong." he said, keeping his tone level.

"Where I belong.. is in Italy.. with Aro." She said low, not realizing that with would drive him even crazier.. not only had she fallen in love with another vampire, a royal vampire, but THE royal vampire- Aro Volturi..

"Aro?!" he said, his whisper almost silent. "You've fallen for the leader?"

Bella looked away, closing her eyes, "Yes." She said simply.

"Well...that's different...alright...fine..." he said, apparently conceding.

"Fine." Bella said simply. "I'm going to go now. I want to go check on Charlie one last time before my plane leaves." She said with a sigh.

"Bells...can you at least stay one more night. Everyone at the res would like to see you..." Jacob said quietly.

Bella groaned, "Not a whole night. My plane's out in a few hours.. but.. I could come visit before I go." She conceded finally, "I really miss them too." And the truth was.. she did really miss them.

Jacob smiled. "Alright...thanks."

However, as Bella was soon to find out, a trip to the reservation wasn't all Jake had in mind. They visited back and forth in his Volkswagen as he drove them towards the reservation and thing seemed almost like old times when they got there, visiting Billy and the others in the pack. They had a big meal for supper and visited and watched the Seattle Mariners.

Eventually, though, Bella had begun to get tired and she knew she needed to get back. Her plane was leaving soon and she stood. "Jake.. you should take me back to town." She said, "I've got to go soon."

"We just need one more stop. Emily has been dying to see you...she wants to send some food with you." Jacob took Bella's small hand in his huge one and lead her to Sam and Emily's house. He sent her inside and stopped to visit with Sam. What she didn't know was that Jacob was explaining that he was taking Bella's ticket and going to Italy, and that Sam needed to keep her there.

"Great then I won't need to eat horrible plane food." Bella joked with a grin.

"There's Sam...I need to discuss a few pack things...I'll be in in a minute..." Jacob walked away to speak with his Alpha.

Bella still did not notice that anything was going wrong as she and Emily stood in the kitchen talking. She didn't even noticed the worried look in Emily's eyes- probably because she was so concerned with getting back to Aro. She was missing him terribly and she was worried about him.

Once the plan was in place, Jacob snuck his way to his Rabbit and drove off to the airport. Once he was safely away, Sam went inside with Bella and Emily, locking the door behind him and hiding the key. Sam looked at Bella. "I'm sorry Bella..." he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry?" She asked, oblivious.

"We're going to have to ask you to stay here..." he said in his deep stoic voice.

"Then I'm going to have to stay no." She said simply, not realizing they weren't really asking.

"It's not a request..." he said sternly.

"What do you mean? You can't... keep me here." She protested with a sigh.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." he stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, suddenly beginning to be a little afraid. "I'm not staying here.. I have to go home.. my plane leaves in like.. an hour!"

"Your seat has been filled..." he said cryptically.

"Damn it, JAKE!" She hissed, furiously, her brown eyes burning with anger.

"We have to protect you Bella..." he said, turning away from her and walking to Emily.

"I don't need bloody protected! I'm almost nineteen years of age and I know what I want! I want to go home!" She whispered, her voice catching as she realized what she'd said.. home.. home was Italy now.. with Aro and her new family.

"This is your home!" he said, his tone rising.

"No! Italy is my home!" She exclaimed, glaring at Sam. "This /was/ my home! It's not anymore. I have a new family!"

"Not for long..." he mumbled before taking Emily into another room and slamming the door.

Bella sighed, "I'm out of here." She muttered under her breath. She looked around the room spying a rolling pin that was laying on the counter. She looked towards the shut door cautiously and then grabbed the rolling pin in her hands. Bella felt very much like one of those dreams where you're watching yourself do something from outside your own body as she brought the pin back and smashed it through the front window. She dropped the rolling pin and began to scramble out as quickly as she could.

She was met outside by a pack of over-sized wolves growling at her.

Bella's eyes widened as she fell backwards into the house upon seeing the wolves and crashed to the floor as she tried to get down from the window without falling. She lost her footing and careened backwards bashing her head hard on the counter edge as she went, splitting her temple.

In seconds, Sam was by Bella's side in his human form. He was tending to her wound like a pro. "I'm sorry Bella...but we have to..."

Bella hissed in pain as he attempted to clean up her forehead with rubbing alcohol. "Sam.. this isn't your fight.. it's about Jake being so jealous he can't see straight because I don't love him.. why can't you just let me go back to Italy?"

"Because you are not safe with them..." he said softly.

"Sam," She attempted to joke, "I'm not safe walking across the street or down any random staircase either. I'm my own worst enemy."

He chuckled lightly. "Falling on the sidewalk, won't drain all of the life from your body. Think of Charlie..."

Bella sighed, "Charlie's married.. Sue makes him happy and he's going to have plenty of Grandkids to keep him busy from Seth and Leah." She pointed out. "I can still email him and call him."

"But you're his daughter Bella...this is twice now that you've made a decision that rips you from his life..." Sam's wise eyes met hers.

"I didn't decide.. Sam it's the law .. I had to stay there at first.. and I didn't realize that I loved Aro until it was too late to DO anything about it. I can as soon as tell my heart to stop loving him as I can control the moon and the sun."

Sam looked away. "I can't Bella...it's our law too, to keep the people safe from the Cold Ones..."

"I'm not in danger though!" She protested. "And these aren't 'your' cold ones anyway. You have no treaty with the Volturi."

Sam couldn't see any way to make her see reason. "Fine...but there's no where you can go now..." He stood up and walked away. The rest of the wolves were standing guard outside. Bella was alone in the house now.

_LOL Sorry team Jakers but we just COULDN'T resist . He totally deserves this nice little comparison and the story just wouldn't be complete without a hostage situation! _


	8. The Battle

_~*~_

_No spell has been broken  
No words have been spoken  
No point anymore if she can't love me  
No hope she would do so  
No dream to pursue, so  
I looked to myself, despise all the things I see  
For I know that she  
Cannot set me free  
Let the world be done with me._

_~*~_

_We are home  
We are where we shall be forever  
Trust in me  
For you know I wont run away  
From today  
This is all that I need  
And all that I need to say is...  
Don't you know how you've changed me  
Strange how I fin'lly see  
I found home  
You're my home  
Stay with me_

_~*~  
_

She shivered, bending her head and leaning back against the chair where she was sitting. She closed her eyes and imagined Aro's heartbreak when she didn't come back tonight. True, she hadn't spoken to any of them in weeks and she hadn't said she was coming back tonight- but that's when her ticket was for...

Jane typed up a text. _'Bella - Can't wait to see you! Hurry every chance you get! XO Jane'_

Bella had fallen asleep and didn't note the new text.

Alec was sitting beside his twin hours later reading a book as they waited for the flight to come in. "Ugh I wish it would hurry up." He muttered. "I'm getting really worried about Aro. He hasn't hunted.. he won't drink what anyone brings.. as far as I know he hasn't fed in almost five weeks.. he won't come out of that room... "

Jane sent yet another text. _'Bella...please message back...just want to know where you are.'_

Bella, who was exhausted from all her overnights at the hospital, didn't wake.

"We've got a problem." Alec murmured as he returned from the gate about five minutes after the plane had landed. "She's not on it."

Jane turned to her twin "WHAT?!"

"Bella's not on the flight. I've searched all the lounges.. her scent is nowhere."

Jane began to panic and then she scrunched her nose. "OH! What is that smell?!"

Alec sniffed.. something that smelled vaguely like wet dog hair.. "Gross Janey.. you should shower more."

Jane shoved Alec. "It isn't me...its someone on the plane..."

"Ugghh this is groosss come on let's move. I don't want to smell that. It smells like someone gave their dog a bath in the middle of the airport."

Jane bit her lip angrily. "I can't believe she would do this to him!!"

Alec sighed and nodded, "Come on.. we need to get back.. " He whispered, his eyes burning with anger. "I don't want to tell him."

"I don't either...he'll try and find a way to kill himself..." she mumbled, taking Alec's hand.

Alec swallowed, "Do you really think so?" He whispered, wrapping his arm around his sister.

"I wouldn't doubt it..." she said sadly. "I hate her so much..."

Alec hissed low, and nodded, "If I ever meet her again I'll do what we should've done before but no.. we let her worm her way into our hearts. We were so dumb."

Jane laid her head on Alec's shoulder. "Never again...all humans are good for is food from now on..."

Alec nodded and rested his chin on her head. "I hope a mountain lion eats her."

Jane giggled. "She's not good enough for that..."

Bella shivered and sat up, stretching out the kinks in her back. She was cold, that must've been why she'd woken up. She looked at her watch and saw that it flashed 7 am. She yawned and looked at her phone, noting the text from Janey. Suddenly, she got an idea. She could call Jane and Alec and they could tell Aro she was prisoner and voila! She'd be free before you could say Volturi. That would be easy.

She grabbed her phone and dialed in Jane's number.

Jane felt her phone buzz and she pulled it out. She growled low as she saw the number. She answered. "You have some nerve you...you...bitch!"

Bella winced as Jane shouted into the phone. "Jane?" She asked in surprised. "What are you on about?"

"You...We trusted you! And then you bail on us! Aro has been locked in the tower for weeks without eating for you and you just decide not to come back! But then again you wouldn't give a crap if he was okay would you?!" Jane screeched. Now she was screaming in Italian and despite Aro's patient teaching the language was too complicated for Bella to follow anymore.

"Shit! Jane! That's not what happened at all!" Bella protested with a groan, "Will you let me /explain/ ?"

"Explain! Ok fine...explain how you can break the heart of someone who has done nothing but love you!"

"Jane.." Bella sighed. "Does that sound like me? And what do you mean break his heart?"

"He's been dying for you...starving himself. He's so sure you've left him..." Jane's voice softened as she spoke of Aro.

"Wh...what?!" Bella whispered, closing her eyes. "Jane." She murmured with a sigh "I /love/ Aro.. "

Jane stopped. "You really sound like you meant that..."

"Because I do!" She said sighing. "Yesterday Jake was talking to me and he asked me to go to the reservation and see some of my old friends there before I caught my plane and I couldn't see the harm in it so I went and that wasn't what he was planning at all. Since I wouldn't /agree/ to stay here and marry him he locked me up in a frickin' basement of a house and HE took MY ticket and my flight!"

Jane's jaw dropped. "D--does he know about Volterra?" she asked quietly.

"Yes... " Bella said with a sigh, not getting it.. She didn't see the problem... Aro was depressed, very weak, sure Bella didn't love him.. alone in the tower chambers of a mighty castle as a werewolf rushed to do him in...

"Bella...none of us are at the castle...Aro sent the whole guard to escort you home...There is no one there to protect the palace!"

"Jane.. it's only one werewolf.. surely Aro can handle him.. preferably without killing him.."

"Have you been paying attention?! He hasn't eaten in three weeks! He's weak, and everyone else has been to worried about him to eat either!" Jane was panicking now.

"Uh oh... uh oh.." Bella groaned. "Ohhhh boy.. so you're telling me we now have a teenage werewolf running loose in Volterra, planning his battle strategy and I'm stuck in a bloody basement! This is not good this is not good.. I need someone to come let me out. I can't let myself out. I tried to bash out the window with a rolling pin and they caught me now they're expecting me to break out..."

Jane turned to Alec. "Give us 10 minutes...we'll call you back..." She hung up the phone. "Alec...we're going to need a helicopter..."

Alec's eyes were wide as he listened in on the phone conversation. "I'm on it." He said, already on his own cell phone making arrangements. "Let's just hope we can get her here before Jake finds Aro."

Jane nodded biting her lip, waiting for Alec to make the necessary plans.

"It's done." Alec said finally. "I've got a helicopter on the way which will get Bella and then drop her off at a leer jet in Seattle. Private plane. She'll be here in six hours."

"Great!" Jane said, already dialing Bella's number.

Bella picked up before her phone could even ring. "Mission Prison Break a go?" She asked, grinning tensely.

"Yes. We have a helicopter heading your way. It will take you to Seattle where you'll find a private plane. You'll be here in six hours...we'll be waiting for you." Jane explained

"You rock!" Bella exclaimed with a true grin, her heart rising.. in just six hours she was going to see Aro. Six hours! It hardly seemed like anytime at all now that she had just spent five weeks apart from him.

It wasn't long before the whir of blades cut through the air above the res. It hovered directly over Sam's house. Jane's voice came through the phone. "Ok...now I know it's going to be hard, but do you think you can stay upright long enough to run to the ladder?"

"Yeah I think so." Bella muttered sarcastically. Bella leaped from out of the window and began running. She had only a few seconds lead on the wolves, who, though they had been distracted by the helicopter, were going to catch up to her quick when they figured out what she was doing. Bella let out a shriek as she ran towards the helicopter and grabbed at the ladder with both hands, climbing as quickly as she could to get above where the wolves could reach.

The plane tilted and she nearly lost her grip. She let out a yell and her cell phone slipped from her pocket but she couldn't get it back as she scrambled into the plane.

"Bella? Bella?! CRAP!" Jane yelled. "She's lost the phone..."

Alec groaned, "Now the million dollar question.. did our loveable klutz make it onto the 'copter?" He dialed the phone number of the phone on the plane and when it rang, Bella scooped it up.

"I dropped my bloody phone!" Bella exclaimed in frustration.

Jane giggled as she heard Bella. "It's ok...as long as you're on your way. We can get you a new phone."

"I'm on my way..." She muttered grimly, "I just hope I can get there in time." she whispered. "Jane.. don't let anything happen to him.. please.." She whispered, tears filling her eyes so much that she couldn't see straight anymore.

"I won't...I promise...Most of the guard has gone back. It's just me and Alec here for you..." Jane's heart ached at the tears in Bella's voice.

Bella swiped her hands across her face. "What did Athenodora say once she figured out I was gone?" Bella asked, trying to distract herself.

"She's been prancing around like a cat in a tuna fish factory..." Jane growled.

"Oh that's a nice mental picture." Bella muttered, "My turning up will knock her down a few pegs maybe."

"Hopefully...she was so much nicer when she first met Caius..."

"Maybe she just needs a ... reality check." Bella muttered.

"Maybe...Bella we've all missed you so much..." Jane said quietly. Alec nodded vigorously beside her.

"I missed you guys too." She murmured, blinking fast again. "I can't wait to be home."

"Ok...you should be reaching Seattle about now..." Jane said.

"We're landing I've got to get off now.. I'll see you guys soon. I'm going to sleep to try to make the six hours go quicker!" Bella said.

"Ok...just keep in touch as much as you can..." Jane insisted.

"Okay Talk to you soon!" She said, hanging down the phone as she rushed from one plane and the pilot hustled her gently onto the leer jet and didn't leave until she was buckled in. The plane taxied down the runaway and shot into the air with Bella's stomach being left somewhere far behind.

A few hours later she woke again and called Janey, yawning still as she waited on her to answer.

Jane answered instantly. "SO where are you...?"

"I don't know.. over the Atlantic somewhere." She murmured, her voice still being sleepy. "I think we're going to be there in like an hour." She said.

"I hate air travel...they should make it faster. We haven't heard a word from the palace one way or another..." Jane told her.

"Shit." Bella said with a sigh, "Not what I really wanted to hear."

Alec groaned, "We need to get that plane in Janey.. look at the window." he said, pointing out of the airport window. The clouds were building in the sky- it was going to storm and fast.. it was almost as black as night.

"Crap!!" Jane squealed.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked, biting her lower lip.

"There's a big storm coming...fast..." Jane said quietly into the phone.

"Great." Bella muttered.. and Janey's words seemed to herald the storm as a huge fork of lightning shot by outside the window and the thunder caused the whole plane to rattle and shake so loudly Jane and Alec could have heard it over the phone. "Craapp! I'm scared!" Bella exclaimed into the phone.

Alec grabbed the phone. "It's all going to be alright Bella. You're almost here. Think of Aro...he's waiting for you..."

"I'm thinking! I'm also freaking!" She exclaimed as the thunder boomed ominously and the rain began to fall obscuring the windows completely.

"It's all going to be just fine! Wait...I can hear the plane...you're here!!" he called into the phone. Alec took Jane's hand and ran out into the rain to meet the jet.

The rain was coming down in buckets when the private plane landed on the tarmac that had been arranged for it. "Not a second too soon. Jane look." Alec muttered. The board of flights had just changed so that every other in coming flight was either delayed or canceled altogether and the bad weather was moving in. The thunder was so loud that it sounded as if the Gods were playing nine pins in the sky - or maybe Vampires playing baseball. The forked lightning tongues lashed through the air and crashed trees.

Bella, disembarked the plane into the bitter rain so thick she could barely see and began to run through the wind. It was so strong it nearly knocked her flat on her face as she slipped and slid through the watery tarmac until she got inside the lobby. She looked like a drowned cat, completely soaked, her hair frizzy around her face.. "Jane! Alec!" She exclaimed, her wet face lighting.

The twins rushed forward and wrapped Bella in matching hugs. "We have to go!" they said in unison.

"Lead the way!" Bella exclaimed, shivering madly. She was freezing. As they led her outside into the storm again with the wind howling around them, hail the size of small pebbles began to fall as the lightning forked again, jagged and unforgiving. Bella's feet shot out from under her and she slid three foot across the parking lot on her stomach.

Jane and Alec ran and lifted Bella up mid-slide and carried her the rest of the way to the car. "We have the fastest car in Volterra!" Jane told her.

Of course the fact that a fully grown human was being carried by two seven year old proportioned people was quite funny to anyone who might happen to be watching.

The second they were in the car the driver clicked the automatic locks and the tires squealed crazily as the car turned a doughnut in the middle of the parking lot and she let out a cry, burying her face in Jane's shoulder to avoid looking where they were going as the thunder growled.

Jane stroked Bella's hair as the car flew toward Volterra. "You're almost home..."

"Good." Bella whispered, her fingers going into tight fists on the seat and her eyes closing again though this time in terror as the thunder and lightning sounded.

However, when they pulled up in front of the castle.. Bella saw something that almost made her heart stop. Through the downpour she made out, even her poor human eyesight could see, Aro Volturi on the top of the clock tower, arms outstretched, face tipped to the sky. "Oh my God.. oh my God!" Bella shrieked.

Jane's eyes were wide as she turned to Alec. "He wouldn't! Stop the car!" Normally dropping from such a height wouldn't take down a vampire but with Jake's injuries and his not feeding he was already weak... It would be enough. You could burn a vampire.. or you could torture them with enough incidences that they would be capable of "death".

The driver squealed to a stop and suddenly Bella was running through the square in Volterra. She remembered this.. running through the square.. trying desperately to save the love of her life once before. Only that time he'd been going to walk into the sunlight. This time, however, her new love was going to throw himself from the clock tower and though Carlisle had said he'd tried throwing himself from great distances, Bella didn't think six stories and then impaled on the castle turrets below would be survivable. She shrieked, dodging hailstones as she ran through the water and the thunder rumbled.

Somewhere the guard had already hauled Jake away and, on Bella's request, merely sent him home to his family with orders not to come back.. but Aro was still in danger. The two had fought and he was injured. He had a broken off shaft of a tree branch in his shoulder from where they had wrestled.. or more.. Jake had wrestled him with Aro refusing to defend himself.

"Aro!" Bella screamed, but her voice was whipped away in the wind. She moved at vampire speed now due to her fear. She ran through the castle down hallways she knew well now.. running and running praying she wouldn't be too late as she gained entrance to the clock tower through one of the passages and ran to the little spiral staircase that went to the top. It was locked.. locked so no one could follow him. She gasped and looked around desperately and then ran through the ball room out onto the balcony and launched herself to the next piece of roof and the next until she was within sight. Aro was still there, swaying with the wind as Bella slowly stood up.

She was shaking like a leaf, standing on the ridgepole of a turret, her hair ripped from its pony tail and blowing around her face. "ARO!" She shrieked.

A smile spread across his face. _That's cruel...I can hear her..._ he thought. Aro lifted his face to the sky. "I love you Young One..." he called.

"ARO! LOOK AT ME!" Bella shrieked, looking up at him, rain blinding her as she struggled to get closer but could find no way.

Aro turned slowly and his eyes widened at the sight of Bella. He blinked a few times. "B--Bella...?" he said.

"Aro! Don't you dare move! I'm coming!" She exclaimed, finally using the window ledge from the balcony as a ladder and began to climb the stone hand over hand. Her stomach felt nervous and she knew if she looked down it would be all over. She couldn't look down .. She kept climbing desperately towards him until she reached the edge and her hands appeared over the edge as she tried to drag her weight up.

Aro didn't listen, he watched in horror as Bella climbed to him. He met her and pulled her up into his arms. "Bella...you came back..." he said softly.

"Of course I did.. of course I did.." She whispered, slowly bringing him to the concrete of the top of the clock tower, laying him down since he was shaking. "Aro.. your eyes!" She whispered in terror, for they were dark black and the circles under his eyes were extremely pronounced.. the blood from his body was seeping from the wound in his shoulder losing him even more strength...

"I don't care about that right now." He reached up and stroked her face. "I was so afraid I had lost you..."

"Don't even!" Bella whispered, holding him tenderly in her arms and stroking his face with her fingers.

"I've missed you so..." he whispered.

"I missed you too.. so much." She whispered back, brushing his face with her fingers over and over.

Aro leaned up to kiss her and winced at the pain in his shoulder.

Bella leaned down towards him to try to keep him from moving and further injuring his shoulder. She framed his face with one hand and leaned towards him, pressing her lips passionately against his trying to display every tiny figment of her feelings for him in that single kiss.

Aro kissed her deeply. He poured every ounce of love he possessed into the kiss. If this had to be the last kiss, he wanted it to be the one that told her everything.

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Bella hissed, tracing his cheek. "Keep talking to me Aro.. !"

Aro looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. "I love you Bella...please remember that..." he said faintly.

"Don't you do that!" She exclaimed, tears mixing with the rain on her face. "Don't you say goodbye.. you're going to live Aro.. you're going to fight! come on!" She whispered, leaning down desperate. She pressed her lips to his deeply as if trying to convey her reserves of strength into his body.

Aro's breaths slowed. He tried to make his eyes open again and he could only open them a fraction. He placed his hand on her cheek. "You're so beautiful..."

She smiled softly at him, "I look like crap.. I'm soaked.. I fell in the water at the airport and slid across the parking lot and you're telling me I'm beautiful?" She asked, disbelieving.

"You'll always be beautiful...the angels won't compare..." he said with a soft chuckle. His hand slipped and fell limp at his side.

"Aro!" he exclaimed. "Aro come on! come on!" Bella whispered desperately. He needed blood.. he needed blood.. - _I have blood! I have what he needs!_ - Bella swallowed never even hesitating as she leaned forward towards the rocks and picked up the knife that he fallen there from the fight and sliced her wrist. Bright red blood coursed out of the deep cut.

Bella gasped and her head spun and she tried not to pass out. She didn't breathe.. if she breathed it would all be over and she'd faint. Her stomach squirmed at the sight of her blood. "Drink!" she exclaimed, desperately, lifting her slit wrist to his lips.

"Bella...I can't..." he protested weakly.

"You have to!" she exclaimed. "Aro drink! Please!" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Aro looked up at her sad face and then turned to look at her bleeding wrist. His eyes lit at the sight and smell. He gently wrapped his long fingers around her thin wrist and brought the wound to his lips. _I have to stop...I have to stop..._ he thought. Her blood touched his tongue and to his surprise didn't send him into frenzy. Yes, it calmed the thirst, but it didn't make him crave more. He drank.

"Keep going." She urged softly, pressing her face into his hair. "When I get too dizzy I'll stop you."

Aro felt his strength returning somewhat and pulled his lips away. "No need..." He smiled up at her. His eyes were still black as pitch, but he was somewhat stronger.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she saw his eyes open and she looked down at her bleeding wrist. "Come on.. I think I'm too dizzy to walk a straight line." She muttered, "I'm going to make a bad vampire.. I get sick at the sight of my own blood - let alone anyone else's."

Aro chuckled and sat up slightly. "You'll probably make the best vampire of us all..."

Bella smiled at him. "I love you ..." She whispered, holding him in her arms and slowly pressing his face against her and leaning over him to hold him close against her. "How could you think I wouldn't come back .. my love.." She whispered softly.

"You were home...I couldn't expect you to leave everything behind for me..." he said quietly.

Bella shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "This is my home now." She whispered, pressing her hand over his un-beating heart. "With you."

His eyes, though black, danced. "This will always be your home. And I will have a heart that belongs to you."

"And mine.. belongs to you." She whispered, taking his hand and pressed it against her chest so he could feel the beating of her heart.

He smiled at her. "I love you." He pulled her close to him, avoiding his injured shoulder.

She smiled, "And I love you." She whispered, leaning down until her lips met his in a deep kiss.

Aro's hand laced in her wet, tangled hair as they kissed.

"I don't care what you do, just get the door open now!!" came Jane's voice from outside the chamber. Then there was a loud crash and Demetri and Felix came tumbling through the doorway.

Bella groaned softly against his mouth when she heard the commotion and saw Felix and Demetri come tumbling onto the tower top and then, with a slight smirk.. turned back to their kiss completely ignoring the both of them, lacing her own fingers through his hair as she kissed him even harder, brushing her tongue against his lips.

Aro granted her the entrance she requested.

Jane stood behind Marcus, who had joined them, and shielded her eyes, giggling.

She gasped softly, not even caring about the fact that they had an audience.. she had missed him.. she needed this and so did he.. they'd be teased for it later and she didn't care. She gasped, pulling him closer still as her tongue explored his mouth, re-familiarizing herself with it after these long weeks. Aro moaned into the kiss but had to pull away as the pain in his shoulder became too much. Bella pulled back, gasping for breath but still holding him close against her as she turned to face the others and upon actually seeing them her face went brilliant red. "Uhh... hi."

Jane was bouncing on the balls of her feet with a bright smile on her face. "We're here to help!" she said cheerfully.

"If he didn't need a doctor I would seriously tell you to come back in a couple of hours." Bella remarked with a roll of her eyes.

Jane tilted her head. "A couple of hours?" she asked, confused. She looked up at Marcus for an answer.

He chuckled. "I'll explain in the next 100 years..."

Bella smirked slightly. "Dear Janey... you are in need of a serious girl talk." Bella said with a grin. "But for now.. I think.. we should get out of this rain.. "

Before anyone could move, a familiar blonde woman strode in. "I don't believe this! She gets the palace attacked by werewolves and you're still clinging to her!"

Bella smirked, "Yes I finally gave him something no one else could.. including you.. " Bella grinned proudly and flashed her bleeding wrist at Athenodora.

Athonodora's jaw dropped. "Y--You...."

Aro smirked too. "Oh...and Athenodora...wait..." Aro struggled and winced as he got to his feet. He stood in front of Bella and took her left hand. With a bit more of struggle, he fell to one knee and looked up into her eyes.

Bella's eyebrows shot up somewhere into her hairline. "Aro..." She whispered softly, wide eyed.

"Bella...my Young One...All I have to give you is eternity...Will you take it and carry with you the title of my wife?"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks for a whole new reason now. Slowly she reached the fingers of her free hand up and traced his face. "Forever and for all eternity." She whispered. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you." She whispered, but no one had a bit of trouble hearing.

Aro struggled to his feet and wrapped his good arm around her waist. He smiled down at her. "Forever..."

"Forever." She whispered, looking up into his eyes and pulling him close. She leaned to her tiptoes to brush his lips again."

"You need a ring." Felix pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut up Felix...details." Jane scolded. She squeezed Alec's hand and proceeded to jump up and down, yanking her brother's arm as she went. "A wedding! A wedding Alec! We get to plan a wedding!!"

"I'll be more excited when you let go of my arm stupid!"

"You know.." Bella murmured with a grin, "Alec is the /perfect/ size to be the ring bearer!"

Marcus chuckled. "Alright...let's get the groom mended first..." He strode forward and gently lead Aro inside.

Of course, Bella wouldn't let Aro out of her sight for a single second and so she looped her other arm around his waist so that he was between Marcus and herself and they led him inside.

Jane was babbling behind Bella. "So we need flowers...and music, decorations, a priest, guest lists, invitations, food, cake,..." Alec walked beside his sister, already wearing a pained look. Athenodora had since left in a huff, followed closely by Caius. Felix and Demetri had gone to be sure Jacob was safely across the sea. All that were left in the room were the twins, in their little world, Marcus, tending to Aro and then Bella, and the newly engaged couple. Aro couldn't remove his eyes from his breathtaking fiancée.

Bella smiled at him as he sat in a chair and let Marcus tend to the wound in his shoulder and she sat on the other side of the chair on the warm of it and held his good hand.

Aro smiled affectionately at Bella. "You're not allowed to leave again. As you can see, when you do...I fall to pieces."

Bella smiled at him and traced his cheek, "I'm sure we can negotiate prices in order to keep me here.. perhaps in bed even the entire time."

Alec raised an eyebrow and cast a questioning glance at his sister and then shrugged.


	9. The Epilogue: A Tale As Old As Time

_~*~_

_Two lives have begun now  
Two hearts become one now  
One passion, one dream  
One thing forever true  
I love you!  
All:  
Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast. _

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._

_~*~_

Bella took a few deep breaths to try to distill the extreme butterflies that were attacking her stomach. She shivered slightly as she turned to look at Jane who was her maid of honor and flower girl all built into one. Jane looked gorgeous in a frilly dress of deepest crimson that had been made just for the occasion and carrying on her arm a basket of rose petals the exact same color. Alec stood beside her, one hand on her arm in a tuxedo of black. Behind them, Bella stood, nervously clutching her bouquet. She was gorgeous in Didyme's golden gown and her hair was done in the same style as it had been that night. The ball room in the clock tower was the place and the wedding party now stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the ball room. At the bottom of the stairs in the ballroom in front of the big windows there was a Franciscan priest waiting to marry them and there stood Aro at the front of the aisle. On either side were seats of the roughly 200 friends and family Bella and Aro had invited to share this very special day with them. The wedding had been through together in three weeks, but it didn't matter it was still wonderful.

Jane walked down the aisle with Alec at her side tossing rose petals until she got to the end where Aro and the priest waited. Bella took a deep breath as the music suddenly flared and it was the wedding march. Everyone turned to look. Being that Charlie was still recovering he hadn't been cleared to fly, he would have to settle for seeing the pictures.. but Sue had come and so had Renee who was beaming in the front row and Phil beside her.

Bella turned to the man beside her, "Thanks for lending an arm." She murmured in her traditional wit, smiling up at Marcus.

Marcus graced Bella with a full smile, which had become regular occurrences around her. "It is my pleasure...truly an honor." He lead her into the first step.

Aro beamed as he saw Bella... his Young One. Once again she looked like a princess. He grinned even wider as his surprise began. He had arranged for the pianist to change the music from the Wedding March to the theme from Beauty & the Beast. The change occurred flawlessly.

Bella smiled down at him as she realized what he'd done and she lifted her fingers to her lips and blew a kiss in his direction as Marcus slowly escorted her down the aisle to the front. She turned and grasped Aro's hands gently.

The priest smiled and made the sign of the cross over them before beginning the ceremony. "Do you Aro Volturi take Isabella Marie Swan to be you lawful wedding wife.. to have and to hold from this day forward? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

Aro's eyes locked on Bella's. "I do..." he said with a warm smile.

She smiled as the priest turned to her. "And do you, Isabella Swan take Aro Volturi to be your lawfully wedding husband to have and to hold from this day forward? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health, for better or for worse?"

"I do." She whispered, smiling at him.

"The rings please, good sir." The priest said, looking down at Alec.

Alec smiled and placed both rings in the priests hand. "I didn't lose them!" he said proudly.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled, "Good." She whispered with a smile.

The priest grinned. "These rings are perfect symbols and as such they represent the continue of your love, Aro, for Bella and your love, Bella, for Aro. Aro, please place the ring on Bella's finger and repeat after me. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Aro took the small platinum band that held the most perfect princess cut diamonds, and slid it on Bella's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed..."

She smiled softly up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Isabella, please take your ring and put it on Aro's finger and repeat after me . "With this ring.. I three wed."

Bella grinned and took the ring, platinum as well, a simple band with their initials and the date carved in the inside, and slipped it onto his finger. "With this ring... I thee.. finally.. wed." Bella murmured with a huge grin.

The priest smiled, "Those whom God has brought together let no man put asunder.. I now pronounce you man and wife.. Aro... you may kiss your bride."

Aro brought his hand up to gently stroke her cheek. He smiled at her. He leaned and gently met her lips with his.

Bella smiled as she lifted her hand to his face and tenderly kissed him back for a long moment as the sun came out from behind a cloud and cast a beautiful rainbow right over them to the wall beside them. She pulled back slowly looking into his eyes as everyone clapped and cheered.

Before long the reception was in full swing and Aro was twirling Bella around the ballroom floor. She smiled up to him when he pulled her close. "There's something I want to tell you." she whispered. "That I've been saving for today."

Aro looked down at her slightly confused. "Alright..." He gently took her waist, and lead her to the balcony, for a moment of quiet.

She smiled and turned and took his hands between the two of them and looked into his eyes. "I want you to turn me." She whispered softly, smiling more.

Aro looked at her, expressionless. "Are you...are you sure?' he asked, searching her eyes.

"Positive." She said softly, looking up at him, "You pick the date.."

Aro contemplated, not removing his eyes from hers. "One year..." he said after a moment.

She smiled softly, "One year?" She asked, surprised.

"I want you to stay human a little longer..." he urged, hoping it was alright.

She smiled softly, understanding.. his curiosity about humans that she had brought about in him.. and time to experience their newlywed period free of newborn complications. "One year then." She said softly with a smile as she leaned in for a kiss and the music swelled again into their song.

Aro kissed her deeply and after a moment pulled away with a smile. "And so it was a happy ending for the Beauty and the Beast..."

"and they lived.. happily ever after.. together.. forever." Bella whispered softly.

THE END

_And so they did.. live happily ever after *huge grin from Beck and Cassy*. We've had soooo much fun writing this story, and for those that decided to take a risk and read it even though the pairing of Aro and Bella seems so very strange, well, Thanks so much for putting up with us we really hope that you enjoyed it as much as we did!!! - We're also working on a Sequel for this story. It is again based on a Disney movie Lion King II, though it doesn't follow.. quite.. as closely as this one did you'll see the similarities if you should happen to read it. It should be up in a couple of days so be sure to check my author page if you want to read the Sequel :) It'll roughly pick up from where this one left off! I'll be sure to include that it's the sequel to this in the summary so you can find it easily. Anyway, I suppose I've rambled on long enough. I guess we better let Aro and Bella's honeymoon commence. Ahem lol. I think they deserve that much by now don't you? lol. _


End file.
